Drückende Dunkelheit
by Jalaila
Summary: Nachdem Jordan und Woody zusammen gefrühstückt haben, bringt er sie nach Hause. Am nächsten Tag ist sie einfach verschwunden und keiner weiß, was passiert sein könnte...
1. Teil 1

**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Homepage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: M  
**Categorie**: Romantik, Drama, Angst  
**Pairing**: J/W (Jordan/Woody)  
**Spoiler**: spielt direkt nach "Bombenalarm" ("Bombs away"), Staffel 2  
**Short-Cut**: Nachdem Jordan und Woody zusammen gefrühstückt haben, bringt er sie nach Hause. Am nächsten Tag ist sie einfach verschwunden und keiner weiß, was passiert sein könnte...  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Crossing Jordan gehören Tailwind Productions und den NBC Studios, ich borge sie mir lediglich für diese Fanfic aus. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen mit dem Verfassen dieser Story, sie wurde lediglich zum Vergnügen anderer Fans geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung**: Endlich habe ich wieder die Zeit und Energie gefunden, zu schreiben. Diese Story schleicht nun schon über 1 Jahr in meinem Kopf rum, und ist auch schon völlig fertig. Nun muss ich sie nur noch in Worte fassen... Der erste Absatz ist die letzte Szene aus "Bombenalarm". Und dann geht es so weiter, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe.

**Drückende Dunkelheit **

**Teil 1**

Langsam schlenderten sie, dem Institut den Rücken gekehrt, vorbei an den schwarzgekleideten Männern vom Sondereinsatzkommando. Jordan war noch immer etwas mulmig zumute, wenn sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Ein Irrer mit 'ner Bombe, und das an ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Woody musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben.

"Interessante Nacht."

Sie lachte kurz auf. "Ah, du bist echt der Meister der Untertreibung."

Er schwieg kurz, schien zu überlegen. Er sah auf das Pflaster, über das sie liefen und seufzte kurz. "Hör mal Jordan, ich hab mich verhalten, wie das letzte Arschloch."

Nicht auch das noch. Sicher, es war in der letzten Zeit nicht besonders einfach zwischen ihnen gewesen und die gereizte Stimmung der letzten Tage hatte ihr schon etwas zu schaffen gemacht... Aber das war doch nicht ausschließlich sein Fehler gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Jordan wollte nicht, dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigte. Es erinnerte sie wieder einmal daran, dass er viel zu gutmütig für sie war.

"Ach was, vergiss es. Ich hab dich da in etwas reingezogen und hab's nicht anders verdient." Sie meinte es ehrlich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, wie um das zu bestätigen.

"Nein, ich... ich finde doch, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen." Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Also musste sie einen anderen Weg einschlagen.

"Eine Entschuldigung will ich aber nicht." Sie grinste.

Woody sah sie verblüfft an. "Was willst du dann?"

Angebissen. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. "'N Frühstück?"

Nun musste auch Woody grinsen. Jordan hakte sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam schlenderten sie weiter, dem Institut den Rücken gekehrt, vorbei an den schwarzgekleideten Männern vom Sondereinsatzkommando. Ihr mulmiges Gefühl wurde schwächer, und als sie an die belebende Wirkung schwarzen Kaffees dachte, schrumpfte es zu einem verschwommenen Nebel in den hintersten Ecken ihres Bewusstseins.

-----------------------------

"Hm..." Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt sich Jordan die heiße Tasse unter die Nase und sog genüsslich den Duft ein. 

Woody konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgelegt und stützte seinen Kopf ab. Selbst mit ihren Haaren von dem rauen Wetter leicht zerzaust und den von der Überarbeitung hervorgerufenen blassen Ringen unter den Augen fand er sie hübsch. Es tat ihm wirklich Leid, dass er so kalt zu ihr gewesen war. Immerhin war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, ihr nach LA zu folgen. Er hätte sich ja auch einfach raushalten können...

"Träumst du?" Jordan riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Beim ruckartigen Zurückziehen seines Ellenbogens hätte er beinahe seine eigene Tasse vom Tisch gefegt. Er konnte sie gerade noch retten, nur eine kleine weiße Pfütze benetzte seine Hand und den Aschenbecher.

Jordan schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Woody wurde leicht rot. Warum musste er auch immer so tollpatschig sein? Doch Jordan hatte sich gar nicht über sein kleines Missgeschick amüsiert.

"Wie kann man nur Milch mit Honig trinken?"

"Oh..." Woody versuchte, den Schaden mit ein paar Servietten einzugrenzen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt wirklich eine Antwort erwatete. Offensichtlich nicht, denn während er die Milch vom Tisch aufwischte und die durchtränkten Servietten in den Aschenbecher fallen ließ, redete sie auch schon weiter.

"Ich meine, nicht einmal als kleines Kind habe ich mir das Zeug aufschwatzen lassen." Sie schüttelte sich kurz, als wäre eine eher weniger angenehme Erinnerung durch ihre Gedanken gehuscht.

"Na ja. Gesund ist es ja", murmelte Woody.

Jordan winkte ab. "Ich esse lieber ein paar Käsehäppchen vor dem Schlafengehen. Da kriege ich mein Kalzium auch so."

Woody runzelte die Stirn. "Das klingt aber nicht besonders figurfreundlich. Essen vor dem Schlafengehen."

"Hey, willst du etwa sagen ich wäre dick?" Jordan gab ihm einen Knuff.

"Nein, ich meine doch nur, dass...", setzte er an, zu widersprechen. Doch das Grinsen auf Jordans Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie es nicht ernst gemeint hatte.

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", wechselte sie das Thema.

"Kurz nach fünf." Woody sah sich in dem Diner um. Außer ihnen war nur noch ein älterer Mann hier, der emotionslos ein Rührei aß. Die Bedienung hatte sich hinter den Tresen gesetzt und las Zeitung. Irgendein Klatschblatt.

Woody wandte sich wieder Jordan zu. Sie hatte ihren Kaffee bereits zur Hälfte geleert.

"Also", meinte sie und sah von ihrer Tasse auf. "Was gibt's zum Frühstück?"

Woody zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die haben hier fast alles. Die Rühreier sind ganz okay, die Pancakes können sich echt sehen lassen. Wenn du dir aber" Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und senkte geheimnisvoll die Stimme, "...die volle Dröhnung Zucker reinwerfen willst, dann kann ich die belgische Waffel mit heißen Himbeeren empfehlen."

Jordan verkniff sich ein Grinsen und nickte mit ernster Miene. "Natürlich. Da ich aber nachher noch Schlaf finden möchte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, auf dem Dach spazieren gehen zu wollen... sollte ich vielleicht doch bei Schinken und Ei bleiben."

Woody wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her. "Ich weiß nicht... Schinken und Ei? Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel nach so einer Nacht?"

"Ach, und du nimmst natürlich den Obstsalat", warf sie sarkastisch ein und hatte nicht mit seinem überraschten Gesicht gerechnet.

"Was ist denn dabei?"

"Du willst also wirklich...? Na gut, von mir aus." Sie hob zum Spaß abwehrend die Hände. "Dann können wir ja bestellen."

Das taten sie auch, nachdem Woody mehrmals nach der Bedienung rufen musste und Jordan schließlich einen lauten Kommentar über ein Beschwerdeschreiben fallen gelassen hatte. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend über ihre Teller gebeugt und genossen ihr Frühstück.

Jordan sah von ihrem Teller auf. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich eine von Woodys Erdbeeren stibitzte.

"Hey, was soll das?" Er versuchte, sein kostbares Stückchen Obst zurück zu ergattern, doch Jordan lehnte sich zurück und schob es sich in den Mund. Dann leckte sie provozierend ihre Finger ab. "Hmm..."

Als sie zu einem erneuten Beutezug ansetzte, hob Woody seinen Teller an und brachte ihn außer Reichweite.

"Du wolltest keine Vitamine", meinte er belehrend.

"Och bitte..." Jordan schenkte ihm ein aufgesetztes Lächeln und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch.

Woody gab nach. "Aber nur eine einzige."

"Winzig klein", bestätigte Jordan und er setzte seufzend seinen Teller zurück auf den Tisch, den er noch immer in der Luft gehalten hatte.

Jordan begutachtete das Arrangement und fischte eine weitere Erdbeere heraus. Verführerisch ließ sie sie unter Woodys Nase hin und her wandern.

"Ist die auch klein genug?"

Woody folgte ihren Fingern mit den Augen und wurde, synchron zu ihrer Hand, immer langsamer. Als Jordan schließlich innehielt, konnte er das kühle Stück Obst an seinen Lippen fühlen. Er sah ihr in die Augen.

'Sie flirtet mit mir', fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie dünn das Eis war, auf das er sich hier begab. Zaghaft öffnete er seine Lippen. Jordan schob ihm die Erdbeere in den Mund und ließ ihre Finger auf seinen Lippen ruhen. Sie lächelte und zog dann, ohne dass er es wirklich bemerkte, ihre Hand zurück. Woody schluckte und lächelte zurück.

"Danke."

Wieder wendeten sie sich schweigend ihren Tellern zu. Tausend Gedanken schossen Woody durch den Kopf, die er weder greifen noch verstehen konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob das hier gut war. Und er konnte sich nicht annährend vorstellen, was gerade in Jordan vorging.

Diese wusste es selbst nicht genau. Es war ihr einfach in den Sinn gekommen, hatte sich so ergeben. Spontanität dieser Art war sonst nicht gerade etwas, das sie auszeichnete. Aber sie fühlte sich wohl in Woodys Gegenwart. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, es einem Mann Recht machen oder sich verstellen zu müssen. Woody erwartete nichts von ihr. Er war mit ihr zufrieden, so, wie sie war. Und ebenso war er mit dem zufrieden, was er von ihr bekam. Und doch fühlte sie sich ein wenig schutzlos.

Als sie fertig waren, bat Woody um die Rechnung und bestand darauf, ihren Anteil mit zu bezahlen. Immerhin war dies so eine Art Entschuldigungs-Frühstück gewesen.

Die ersten grauen Schleier durchzogen den Himmel, als die beiden das Diner verließen. Wie selbstverständlich schlug Woody den Weg in Richtung Jordans Appartement ein und Jordan nahm es widerspruchslos hin. Sie hatte einen schönen Morgen mit ihm gehabt, warum sollte er sie nicht auch nach Hause bringen.

"Du solltest dir einen Tag frei nehmen." Woody sah sie von der Seite an. Ihre Müdigkeit war inzwischen nicht mehr zu übersehen.

"Schon geschehen. Ich muss erst morgen wieder ins Institut. Die halbe Belegschaft macht frei. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob uns die Arbeit von den Seziertischen läuft." Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf, während sie weitergingen. "Und du?"

"Ich laufe bestimmt auch von keinem Seziertisch."

Damit entlockte er Jordan das müde Anzeichen eines Lächelns.

"Ich habe mir auch frei genommen. Allerdings nur den halben Tag. Zu viele Akten." Er seufzte.

"Papierkram. Die Freuden des Lebens", stellte Jordan zynisch fest. Woody gab ihr leise Recht. Auch er spürte die Müdigkeit in jedem Knochen und sehnte sich nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

Vor Jordans Haustür blieben sie stehen. Jordan suchte ihren Schlüssel heraus und schloss auf.

"Also dann...", meinte sie leise.

Woody nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Also dann."

Er zögerte kurz, entschied sich aber dann es dabei zu belassen und einfach nach Hause zu gehen. Er war schon ein paar Schritte gegangen, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Woody...", setzte Jordan und stand direkt vor ihm. Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie zog ihm zaghaft zu sich heran und umarmte ihn dann. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung legte Woody seine Arme um sie und erwiderte den Druck sanft.

"Danke." Sie flüsterte fast.

"Wofür?"

Dafür, dass er für sie da war und sie doch nicht drängte. Dafür, dass er wusste, wann er ihr Spielchen mitspielen konnte und wann es besser war, sich zurückzuziehen. Dafür, dass er nicht zu viele Fragen stellte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie fühlte sich wohl mit ihm, und das war etwas Seltenes. Vielleicht würde daraus etwas Stärkeres wachsen, aber das brauchte Zeit. Vor allem in Jordans Welt. Sie ließ ihn wieder los und sah ihn an.

"Für alles", meinte sie schlicht. Und sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er verstand.

-----------------------------

Das Wasser rann sanft über ihre angespannte Haut, perlte von ihren Haaren ab und schien sie einzuhüllen. Der Wasserdampf war angenehm. Er hinterließ einen dünnen Film auf ihrem Gesicht und schien ihre trockene Lunge mit Leben auszufüllen. Nur zögernd drehte sie das Wasser ab und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch.

Seufzend goss sie sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Sie würde nie Schlaf finden. Nicht nach allem, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Die Geschichte mit Lester Marsh hatte sie schon fast völlig verdrängt. Aber Woody spukte noch immer in ihren Gedanken herum.

Es war doch nur ein Frühstück gewesen. Ein Frühstück unter Freunden, so, wie sie sich schon etliche Male zum Mittag getroffen hatten. Oder auf einen Drink in Max Bar. Ein Frühstück war doch nichts, für das man sich zum flirten traf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff sie nach einem Block und Stift. Lily hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass es befreiend sein sollte, wenn man seine Gedanken aufschrieb. Eigentlich war sie ja noch nie ein Fan von Tagebüchern gewesen, aber ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden. Also schrieb sie auf, was ihr gerade einfiel. Was sie damals dachte, als sie Woody zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Wie er sie mit seinen kleinen Scherzen aufheitern konnte und ihr gleichzeitig manchmal mit seiner Naivität, von der sie wusste, dass sie oft nur gespielt war, den letzten Nerv raubte. Wie es sie damals verwirrt hatte, als sie bei ihm vor der Tür stand und Lily bei ihm zu Besuch war. Und wie dankbar sie ihm dafür war, dass er in Bezug auf den Tod ihrer Mutter so verständnisvoll war. Jordan kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie eine ehrliche Freundschaft mit Woody verband, die sie so noch nie gekannt hatte. Und sie hatte Angst, diese Freundschaft zu verlieren, wenn daraus mehr werden könnte - und sie sich dann doch irgendwann zurückzog.

Drei Blätter lagen vor ihr. Jordan rang kurz mit dem Gedanken, sie zu zerknüllen und wegzuwerfen, entschied sich dann jedoch, sie aufzuheben. Vorerst. Sie kam sich vor, wie ein Teenager, als sie den Block zurück in die Schublade legte. Dann leerte sie das Glas. Der Gedanke, endlich in ihr Bett zu kommen, hatte plötzlich etwas sehr Verlockendes an sich.

-----------------------------

Gegen Mittag erwachte Jordan mit sengenden Kopfschmerzen. Sie kannte das Gefühl. Zu lange gearbeitet, zu wenig Schlaf, zu wenig Flüssigkeit. Sie sollte sich ein Post-it ins Büro hängen um sich selbst an die Vorteile des Wassertrinkens zu erinnern. Oder tragbare Wasserflaschen dabei haben, wenn sie das Institut verließ.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Da half nur viel Schlaf. Und den konnte sie erst bekommen, wenn sie wenigstens zwei Tabletten genommen hatte. Benommen tapste sie zum Bad. Ihr Spiegelbild blickte sie erschlagen und vorwurfsvoll an. Und wurde dann nur noch erschöpfter, als sie die leere Packung Kopfschmerztabletten in der Hand hielt.

"Na toll", murmelte sie und streifte sich wie mechanisch eine Jeans und ein Shirt über. Die nächste Apotheke war nur einen Block entfernt. Das würde sie schon schaffen.

Das war jedoch leichter gesagt, als getan. Die Sonne empfing sie mit einer in den Augen stechenden Brutalität, dass nicht einmal die Hand vor den Augen dagegen half. Müde ging sie den Bürgersteig entlang und erreichte das Geschäft.

Die Verkäuferin schob ihr eine Packung hin. Jordan betrachtete sie skeptisch und verzog das Gesicht.

"Ist das alles?"

"Das ist das stärkste Mittel, dass ich ihnen ohne Verschreibung geben darf, Ma'm." Die junge Frau hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

"Und Sie haben nicht zufällig irgendwas Illegales da?"

Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln begleitete das überflüssige Kopfschütteln der Verkäuferin.

"Vielen Dank", meinte Jordan, zahlte, steckte die Packung ein, und verließ den Laden. Als sie die Straße überquert hatte, wurde das Stechen in ihrer Stirn wieder beißender. Sie blieb stehen und zog die Schmerztabletten aus ihrer Hosentasche. Dabei fiel ihre Dienstmarke zu Boden.

"So ein Mist", fluchte Jordan leise und bückte sich, um sie wieder aufzuheben, leicht verwundert, weshalb sie die überhaupt in ihrer Jeans hatte. Dann brach sie sich zwei Tabletten aus der Packung und schluckte sie mit Mühe herunter. Die Sache mit den tragbaren Wasserflaschen wurde immer verlockender.

Jordan hatte die Packung gerade wieder in die Hosentasche zurückgezwängt, als sie jemand am Arm griff und sich brutal eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, als sie in eine Seitengasse gezerrt wurde. Sie spürte das Klicken von Metall an ihren Handgelenken. Ihr Kopf dröhnte zu stark, als dass sie einen rationellen Gedanken fassen konnte. Und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Warum war sie noch bei Bewusstsein? Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie begriff, dass man ihr lediglich die Augen verbunden hatte. Sie versuchte orientierungslos und vergeblich, sich zu wehren. Kalte Angst durchströmte sie und ließ keinen Platz für Vernunft. Was geschah hier?

In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es und sie spürte eine Faust oder einen Ellenbogen in ihren Rippen. Ein weiterer Stoß frontal in die Brust schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Die Hand auf ihrem Mund war verschwitzt und ekelerregend. Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, waren vier Hände, die sie anhoben und in etwas hineinzwängten. Vielleicht ein Kofferraum. Das dumpfe Geräusch einer sich schließenden Klappe und der Geruch nach Benzin bestätigten ihre Vermutung. Wenige Augenblicke später setzte sich das Auto in Bewegung.

Die stechenden Kopfschmerzen, der beißende Benzingeruch und die erdrückende Angst raubten Jordan das Bewusstsein. Sie fiel in ein tiefes, kaltes Loch.

-----------------------------

Seufzend trat Woody am späten Nachmittag aus dem Fahrstuhl und begab sich zu seinem Büro. Die Müdigkeit umhüllte ihn noch immer wie ein Schleier und ließ ihn kurz frösteln. Nach einem kurzen Zögern betrat er sein kleines Reich. Die Akten schienen ihm bereits gehässig entgegen zu grinsen, obendrauf die von Lester Marsh. Mit einem leisen Ton der Unzufriedenheit ließ sich Woody in seinen Sessel sinken. Er musste noch ein paar Formulare ausfüllen und seinen Abschlussbericht schreiben.

Die brünette Assistentin vom Empfang klopfte kurz an und betrat dann sein Büro. Woody sah zu ihr auf.

"Die Staatsanwaltschaft lässt fragen, ob Sie frei für einen weiteren Fall sind."

"Das müssten die doch wissen. Die ganze Welt weiß Bescheid, dass Lester Marsch verhaftet wurde."

"Na ja, die Anfrage geht auch nicht direkt an Sie..." Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten und schien zu überlegen, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. Woody kannte diesen Blick. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn gesehen, bevor man ihm einen Fall aus der Abteilung 'Ladendiebstahl' aufgedrückt hatte. .

"Oh nein, Anna, nein, nein, nein..." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Wenn du keinen hübschen Mordfall für mich hast, dann brauchst du gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich spiele nicht schon wieder Aushilfskraft."

Die junge Assistentin machte ein betretenes Gesicht. "Alle anderen Detectives stecken gerade bis zu den Ohren in Arbeit." Sie ignorierte Woodys ausschweifende Geste über seinen Schreibtisch und den dazugehörigen Blick, der ihr erklären sollte, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

"Es ist zwar kein hübscher Mordfall, könnte aber durchaus einer werden...", meinte sie, in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihn für den Fall zu interessieren. Und sie hatte Glück.

"Wie meinen Sie das denn?"

Anna lächelte und gab ein freudiges Glucksen von sich. "Ich wusste auf Sie ist Verlass. Eine Entführung. Leitung drei." Und bevor Woody ihr widersprechend hinterher rufen konnte, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Warum war er auch immer so gutmütig? Seufzend nahm er den Telefonhörer in die Hand und wählte sich in Leitung drei ein.

"Detective Woody Hoyt, Morddezernat, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er hörte sich an wie eine Verkäuferin aus dem Möbelgeschäft.

"Morddezernat? Ich wollte mit Seargeant Simmons sprechen."

"Das tut mir Leid, der ist momentan krank. Sie werden mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

"Gut. Hören Sie genau zu. Ich habe ihre Kollegin in Gewahrsam."

Bei Woody läuteten die Alarmglocken. Sofort betätigte er die Aufnahmefunktion des Telefons. Der Unbekannte am anderen Ende der Leitung sprach weiter. "Sie hätten etwas vorsichtiger sein müssen, meinen Sie nicht? Wir verlangen zweihunderttausend Dollar in Bar, oder Sie sehen den Detective nicht wieder. Wir melden uns."

"Okay... Ich gebe ihre Forderung an meinen Boss weiter." Woody atmete tief durch und notierte sich die Forderung. "Und wen... wen genau haben Sie... in Gewahrsam?" Vorsichtig, Woody, vorsichtig. Doch zu spät. Der Unbekannte hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Ein wenig verblüfft legte Woody den Hörer auf, nur, um ihn dann wieder abzuheben und eine Nummer zu wählen. Das Freizeichen ertönte zweimal.

"Sarah McGee", meldete sich eine kühle Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Hey McGee, hier ist Hoyt. Ich bräuchte mal eine Auskunft."

"Schieß los."

"Wurde in den letzten Tagen einer der Police Officers oder Detectives als vermisst gemeldet?"

Er hörte, wie sie etwas in den Computer eintippte. "Hm. Sieht nicht so aus."

"Erschien jemand heute nicht zur Arbeit?"

Erneutes tippen. "Ja. Insgesamt siebzehn. Die meisten von denen sind krank gemeldet und die anderen sind beurlaubt. Ich kann die Liste rüberfaxen."

"Danke."

"Keine Ursache."

"Bye." Woody legte auf. Wenige Sekunden später traf das Fax bei ihm ein. Die meisten Officers auf der Liste waren männlich; nur fünf waren Frauen. Der Unbekannte hatte jedoch deutlich etwas von einer Kollegin gesagt. Und erneut griff Woody nach dem Telefon und wählte die erste Nummer auf der Liste.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte er eine Bestätigung auf seine Vermutung. Keine seiner Kolleginnen wurde vermisst. Sie genossen entweder Sonne, Sand und Ablenkung auf irgendwelchen karibischen Inseln oder quälten sich mit einer Grippe im Bett.

'Spinner', dachte Woody und heftete den Notizzettel mit der kleinen Kassette aus seinem Apparat an das Pinboard hinter sich.

Dann wendete er sich genervt seinem Abschlussbericht zu.

-----------------------------

"Hallo Dr. Macy." Lily nickte ihm zu.

"Lily." Macy bedeutete ihr, kurz stehen zu bleiben. "Haben Sie Jordan heute Morgen schon gesehen? Ich hatte ihr gestern frei gegeben, aber heute brauche ich sie dringend."

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, tut mir Leid. Vielleicht ist sie nur einmal wieder spät dran."

"Ja... Das wird's sein. Wenn Sie hier auftauchen sollte, schicken Sie sie bitte in Autopsie zwei. Danke."

Lily nickte. "Gut."

Doch Jordan tauchte nicht auf. Lily war den ganzen Tag so beschäftigt, dass sie es erst mitbekam, als Garret nach Feierabend bei ihr reinschaute. "Hat sie wenigstens angerufen?"

"Wer?"

"Jordan."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "War Sie den ganzen Tag nicht hier? Ich hatte zu viel um die Ohren, ich habe gar nichts mitbekommen."

"Schon gut. Ich schau einfach mal bei Max vorbei."

"Machen Sie das." Lily nickte kurz und seufzte dann.

"Was ist los?", wollte Garret wissen.

"Ich hätte gestern nicht frei machen sollen. Heute morgen hat sich die Arbeit auf meinem Tisch gestapelt."

"Das tut mir Leid", meinte Garret ehrlich. "Machen Sie aber deshalb nicht die halbe Nacht durch. Die Akten sind morgen auch noch da."

"Ja. Das befürchte ich auch."

"Ich mache jetzt Schluss. Wir sehen uns morgen früh." Er lächelte kurz.

"Bis dann", meinte Lily, schon wieder über eine neue Akte gebeugt.

-----------------------------

Das Pogue war nicht besonders stark besucht, als Dr. Macy es betrat. Er ließ seinen Blick über die wenigen Gäste schweifen und entdeckte Detective Hoyt and der Bar. Garret klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn und wartete darauf, das Max ihn bemerkte.

"Das Übliche?", meinte dieser, während er ihm bereits eingoss.

"Seh' ich so schlecht aus?" Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

"Nur müde und überarbeitet. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wo Jordan sich das immer abschaut", scherzte Max. Dann tauschte er die leere Bierflasche vor Woody gegen eine volle aus.

"Danke." Auch Woody nahm einen großen Schluck.

Garret nickte. "Ja. Heute hätte ich sie gut brauchen können. Wissen Sie zufällig, was mit ihr los war?"

Max machte ein überraschtes Gesicht und auch Woody sah auf. "War sie denn nicht auf Arbeit?"

Garret schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe versucht, sie zu Hause zu erreichen, jedoch ging nur der Anrufbeantworter ran. Sie hatte sich gestern frei genommen, nachdem..." Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Woody und wollte die Geschichte eigentlich nicht wieder aufwärmen.

Max nickte. "Hab' schon davon gehört. Bei mir hat sie sich jedenfalls nicht gemeldet. Aber das kommt ja ab und zu mal vor."

"Seltsam." Garret griff nach der Flasche und schenkte sich selbst nach.

Max schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Da hatten wohl zwei Beamte einen harten Tag."

"Das können Sie laut sagen", murmelte Woody und seufzte.

"Machen Sie sich wegen Jordan mal nicht zu viele Sorgen. Das kennen wir doch von ihr." Max warf ihnen ein Grinsen zu. "Einfach so zu verschwinden, meine ich."

Garret nickte schmunzelnd. Ja, da hatte Max Recht. "Vielleicht ist ihr die Sache mit Lester Marsh doch näher gegangen, als wir dachten und sie gönnt sich mal wieder eine unangekündigte Auszeit."

Oder sie lief mal wieder vor ihren Gefühlen davon, bevor sie überhaupt entstehen konnten, dachte Woody. Vielleicht war das Frühstück am Tag zuvor doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

-----------------------------

Keiner der drei konnte ahnen, wie es Jordan wirklich ging.

Als sie das erste Mal aufgewacht war, hatte sie weder Zeitgefühl noch Orientierungssinn. Es war dunkel. Zuerst glaubte sie, das läge noch immer an der Augenbinde, doch sie fühlte nichts in ihrem Gesicht. Vorsichtig versuchte sie, ihre Lage einzuschätzen. Ihre Hände waren noch immer gefesselt. Sie fühlten sich so taub und kalt an, dass sie nicht sagen konnte, ob es Handschellen waren oder ein Seil. Ihre Füße? Langsam und von Schmerzwellen durchflutet versuchte sie, sich zu bewegen. Es funktionierte nicht. Man hatte auch ihre Beine gefesselt.

Sie lag auf der Seite und der Boden unter ihr war hart und kalt. Es roch leicht vermodert. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sich ihre Augen noch immer nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Vielleicht gab es hier tatsächlich keine einzige Lichtquelle, nicht mal einen Spalt unter der Tür. Ein Keller vielleicht...? Aber die hatten normalerweise Lüftungsfenster.

Die Kopfschmerzen saßen noch immer in ihrer Stirn und hatten sich jetzt auch in ihrem Hinterkopf breit gemacht. Ihre Rippen schmerzten, ob vom Liegen oder den Schlägen, das wusste sie nicht. Jordan hatte einen leichten Schweißfilm auf der Haut. Ihr hautenges Shirt klebte an ihr und die Jeans war unangenehm klamm.

Ganz vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und tastete um sich. Direkt hinter ihr war eine Wand. Der Putz war ebenso rau wie der Boden und bröckelte an einigen Stellen ab. Langsam rutschte sie an der Wand entlang bis sie nach einem halben Meter an eine weiter stieß. Obwohl der Stein kalt war, schwitzte sie und hatte das Gefühl, in dem Raum zu ersticken. Die Luft war stickig und faulig und verursachte ein starkes Übelkeitsgefühl. Als das Stechen in ihrem Kopf erneut stärker wurde, schloss sie die brennenden Augen und fiel erneut in einen tiefen, dunklen Schlaf.

**Ende Teil 1**  



	2. Teil 2

**Anmerkung: **Okay... Normalerweise schreibe ich die "Anmerkung" immer, bevor ich die Story verfasse, und bearbeite sie dann danach noch einmal. Diesmal verfasse ich sie, nachdem Teil 4 bereits fertig ist, weil ich einfach nicht aufhören konnte, zu schreiben... Einen lieben Dank möchte ich an Feedbacker meiner ersten CJ-Fanfic ("Regen") richten. Und an Mel, die mir mit ihrem CJ-FF Archiv gezeigt hat, dass es noch andere CJ-FF-Autoren gibt, und die überhaupt viel Liebe für die Serie übrig hat ;-)

**Drückende Dunkelheit **

**Teil 2**

Als sie zum zweiten Mal erwachte, glaubte sie, etwas zu hören. Ein leises, scharrendes Geräusch rechts von ihr. Eine Weile lauschte sie in die stille Dunkelheit hinein. Da war es wieder, ein Scharren gefolgt von einem Klirren, vielleicht ein Schlüsselbund. Und dann wurde sie plötzlich so stark geblendet, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, in ihrem Kopf würden kleine Messer tanzen. Eine Hand packte sie grob am Oberarm und zog sie ein wenig aus der Ecke hervor.

"Mach schnell!", raunte eine tiefe, kratzige Stimme. Sofort legte sich etwas über ihre Augen und wurde hinter ihrem Kopf verknotet. Die Hand ließ sie wieder los.

"So", meinte die Stimme erneut. "Du bist also Detective Jordan Cavanaugh."

Jordan wollte etwas erwidern, brachte jedoch nur ein heiseres Krächzen hervor. Ihre Kehle war ausgetrocknet. Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte es dann erneut. Sie wollte nicht geschwächt klingen, was ihr jedoch kläglich misslang.

"Abgesehen von dem Detective, ja."

"Und was bist du dann?"

"Gerichtsmedizinerin. Ich habe eine Marke in der Hosentasche." Jordan rückte ein wenig auf dem harten Beton hin und her. Ihr tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh.

"Die haben wir bereits gesehen. Das ist doch eine Fälschung. Halt uns bloß nicht zum Narren. Wir wissen, dass du Undercover arbeitest. Also... Wer bist du wirklich?"

Jordan seufzte. Wo war sie hier nur hereingeraten. "Ich... ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen. Rufen Sie meinen Boss an, Dr. Macy, der wird es Ihnen bestätigen. Ich arbeite im Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut."

"Du willst uns also weis machen, dass du nicht beim Boston PD arbeitest. Seltsam nur, dass du genau in der Apotheke in der Vierten eingekauft hast. Und mal so ganz nebenbei nach illegalen Drogen fragst."

"Oh Gott..." Jordan wurde schwindelig. Das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer. "Ich war dort, weil ich rasende Kopfschmerzen hatte. Habe. Und das mit dem illegalen Schmerzmittel war ein Scherz. So was nennt man Sarkasmus."

"Sicher."

Eine Weile hörte Jordan nichts als das tiefe Atmen des Mannes und das Scharren der Füße der zweiten Person. Dann war ein leises, metallisches Schnappen zu hören.

"Du willst also nicht reden...", murmelte dieselbe Stimme. Der Mann packte sie erneut am Oberarm und zog sie hoch. Brutal wurde sie an die Wand gedrückt. "Vielleicht hilft dir ja das."

Jordan fühlte etwas Kaltes an ihrem Hals. Eine Klinge! Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie wollte hier raus.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was hier vor sich geht. Bitte..." Das Schwindelgefühl wurde stärker und vereinte sich mit ihrer Übelkeit. Und plötzlich übergab sich Jordan.

"Was zur Hölle..." Der Mann hatte überrascht das Messer zurückgezogen und war erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten getreten. An Jordans Hals lief ein kleines Rinnsal Blut herunter, doch sie spürte es nicht. Erschöpft und noch immer vor Ekel geschüttelt rutschte sie an der Wand herunter.

Die beiden Männer flüsterten sich etwas zu, das sie nicht verstehen konnte. Dann hörte sie ein erneutes Knarren und einen dumpfen Knall. Sie atmete flach und lauschte. Stille. Waren sie gegangen?

"Hallo?"

Keine Antwort.

Erst nach weiteren, endlos langen drei Minuten war Jordan davon überzeugt, wieder allein zu sein. Sie stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. Und nun saß sie hier, in diesem feuchtkaltem Raum. Der Geruch des Erbrochenen mischte sich unter den modrigen und fauligen Gestank ihres Gefängnisses. Für den Moment waren ihre Kopfschmerzen schwacher geworden und sie konnte klarer denken.

Was war hier passiert? Man musste sie verwechselt haben. Hoffentlich würden sie in der Gerichtsmedizin anrufen und alles aufklären. Und dann? Sie hatte keinen der beiden Männer gesehen, geschweige denn wusste sie, wo sie war. Lediglich die Stimmen hatte sie gehört und dass die Sache wohl irgend etwas mit Drogen zu tun hatte. Die Chancen standen gut für sie, einfach wieder frei gelassen zu werden. Ein wenig der Anspannung der letzten Minuten fiel von ihr ab. Das Adrenalin schien sich aus ihren Blutbahnen zurück zu ziehen. Und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie es ihr wirklich ging.

Ihr Hals schmerzte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam leicht und unwirklich. Also musste sie Fieber haben. Jordan wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier war, aber ihr Magen schmerzte vor Hunger und sie sehnte sich nach etwas Wasser. Ihre Rippen fühlten sich gestaucht an und ihre Hüfte musste grün und blau sein, vom Liegen auf dem harten Boden. Ihre Fußgelenke waren wundgescheuert von dem Seil, das viel zu fest darumgewickelt war. Die rechte Schulter fühlte sich taub an, von dem kräftigen Schlag gegen die Wand. Und in ihrem Mund machte sich ein madiger Geschmack breit.

Jordan wusste nicht, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren, und war zu schwach um sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

-----------------------------

"Guten Morgen Nigel." Woody fuhr sich durch die Haare, als er das Labor des Spezialisten betrat.

"Hallo Woodrow. Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum der Zentralcomputer jedes Mal abstürzen muss, wenn ich gerade die Datensicherung vornehmen möchte?" Nigel warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

"Das Schicksal wird sich gegen Sie gewendet haben." Woody seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte es das gegen sie alle.

Nigel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist ja nicht so, als ob es das erste Mal wäre. Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich bräuchte noch eine Analyse von der Substanz, die wir in der Bombe von Lester Marsch gefunden haben. Ist nur für's Protokoll." Woody reichte Nigel ein kleines Tütchen.

"Wird sofort erledigt."

"Danke." Woody zögerte kurz. Nigel sah ihn fragend an. "Ist noch was?"

"Na ja... Ist Jordan heute schon hier gewesen? Bei Max hat sie sich schon seit zwei Tagen nicht gemeldet."

Nigel sah Woody überrascht an. "Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich dachte, sie hätte sich frei genommen, oder wäre mit in die Grippewelle reingerutscht."

"Zu Hause ist sie jedenfalls nicht." Woody kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

Nigel musste grinsen. "Sie machen sich aber viel Arbeit um unsere liebe Jordan."

Woody räusperte sich kurz und sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. "Na ja. Sie wissen ja..." Er ließ den Gedanken unausgesprochen im Raum hängen und wusste genau, dass Nigel verstand. Dieser nickte bestätigend.

"Also dann", meinte Woody, immer noch nicht ganz schlüssig, was er eigentlich wollte.

Nigel griff nach dem Tütchen und schwenkte es kurz. "Ich werde mich dann mal darum kümmern."

Als Woody immer noch nicht ging, fügte er hinzu: "Und Sie sofort anrufen, wenn ich Bescheid weiß. In beiden Fällen."

Woody schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Dann erst verließ er das Gerichtsmedizinische Institut wieder, um sich auf den Weg in die Mittagspause zu machen.

-----------------------------

Es war genau 3:33 Uhr, als Woody zurück in sein Büro kehrte. Er hatte momentan keinen neuen Fall, und nutzte die Zeit, um einige liegengebliebene Akten aufzuarbeiten. Die Zeit schien eher dahin zu schleichen und Woody rechte Schulter wurde leicht taub. Er hasste Schreibtischarbeit, aber es gehörte eben zu seinem Job dazu, den er ja sonst liebte.

Das aufdringliche Klingeln des Telefons ließ ihn hochschrecken. Er nahm den Hörer ab. "Morddezernat, Hoyt."

"Sie glauben wohl, wir meinen es nicht ernst?"

Woody setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Diese Stimme hatte er schon einmal gehört.

"Wie bitte?"

"Bei unserem letzten Gespräch meinten Sie, Sie würden unsere Forderungen weiterleiten. Ihre Vorgesetzten wussten nichts von einer Entführung."

Woody wollte das Gespräch aufzeichnen, hatte jedoch noch keine neue Kassette eingelegt. Während er versuchte, den Anrufer hinzuhalten, suchten seine Hände die Schreibtischschubfächer nach einem neuen Tape ab.

"Wir haben die Sache überprüft und Ihren Bluff durchschaut. Alle meine Kolleginnen sind wohlbehalten und mehr oder weniger gesund, und mit Sicherheit nicht entführt worden." Endlich hatte er eine Kassette gefunden. So schnell er konnte, legte er sie ein und drückte auf die Aufnahmetaste.

"Wir haben die gefälschte Dienstmarke dieses Luders hier. Sie behauptet, Gerichtsmedizinerin zu sein. Wer ist sie wirklich? Ist sie von euch oder vom FBI?"

Woody glaubte, er war für einen kurzen Moment zu Eis erstarrt. Ihm fiel die Sache wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Jordan Cavanaugh?"

"Ah..." Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung lachte zufrieden auf. "Also doch."

"Nein... Nein, Sie verstehen das falsch. Jordan ist tatsächlich Gerichtsmedizinerin. Sie hätten das ganz einfach überprüfen können." Woody ließ sich völlig aus der Fassung gebracht in seinem Sessel zurücksinken. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Er vernahm ein Raunen und leises Gemurmel.

"Wir werden Ihre Behauptung überprüfen. Sollten Sie Recht haben, spielt das auch keine Rolle. Unsere Forderung bleibt die Gleiche, sollten Sie das Püppchen ihrem Institut oder dem Boston PD etwas Wert sein."

"Also schön", meinte Woody so ruhig wie möglich. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man ihre Forderung erfüllt. Aber ich brauche einen Beweis dafür, dass Jordan noch am Leben ist. Ich möchte mit ihr reden."

"Das geht nicht", erwiderte der Mann knapp. "Ich werde in genau drei Stunden wieder anrufen. Bis dahin sollten Sie mit ihrem Vorgesetzten gesprochen haben..." Die Drohung hing unverkennbar im Raum. Ein Klicken bedeutete Woody, dass der Fremde aufgelegt hatte.

Woody ließ den Hörer sinken und schluckte schwer. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Jordan - entführt worden! Ihm gingen Annes Worte durch den Kopf.

_Es ist zwar kein hübscher Mordfall, könnte aber durchaus einer werden..._

Das musste er unbedingt verhindern. Hätte er die Sache doch nur eher ernst genommen. Woody machte sich Vorwürfe, obwohl er wusste, dass diese unbegründet waren. Er hatte alles Notwendige getan. Wie hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass ausgerechnet Jordan...

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte er zuerst tun? Noch während er nach der dünnen Akte suchte, die Anne ihm vor zwei Tagen auf den Schreibtisch geworfen hatte, entschied er sich, zuerst einmal in der Gerichtsmedizin und bei Max anzurufen.

-----------------------------

Jordan hatte das Gefühl, bereits gestorben zu sein. Sie fühlte sich taub und wie in eine neblige Kälte gehüllt. Man hatte ihr bereits zweimal Wasser gebracht, jedoch nichts zu essen. Bei jedem "Besuch" achteten ihre Entführer darauf, dass sie nichts sehen konnte.

Einmal hatte Jordan gemeint, dass sie auf Toilette müsse. Daraufhin hatte der zweite Mann sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers geschleift und ihr die Jeans samt Unterwäsche herunter gezogen. Vor den Augen der beiden Männer musste sie sich hinhocken und ihre Blase entleeren. Jordan hatte sich noch nie so gedemütigt gefühlt. Als der Mann sie wieder anzog, spürte sie, dass ihre Jeans am linken Oberschenkel nass und warm war. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihre Scham zu verbergen. Sie würde sich keine Blöße geben. Nicht, solange sie noch Hoffnung hatte.

Die schwand jedoch jetzt langsam dahin. Sie vermied jede Bewegung, um nicht vor Schmerz aufschreien zu müssen. Wenn sie einfach nur still dalag, war ihr Körper taub und leer.

Sie hatte vor einer Weile an der Wand entlangrutschend den Raum abgetastet. Es war vielleicht zwei mal drei Meter lang und hatte weder erreichbare Lüftungsschächte oder Fenster noch Abflüsse. Die Tür war aus einem schweren, kalten Metall und von Innen konnte sie das Schloss nicht ertasten.

Das letzte Mal, als man zu ihr gekommen war, wurde sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand gesetzt. Man nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab und zwei Taschenlampen leuchteten ihr in die Augen. Blendeten. Ließen jeglichen Versuch, etwas zu erkennen, vergeblich bleiben. Eine Tageszeitung wurde auf ihren Schoß gelegt und zurechgerückt. Dann schoss einer der beiden Männer ein Foto von ihr und sie wurde wieder allein gelassen.

Ihr Fieber war schlimmer geworden und ihre Nebenhöhlen waren geschwollen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie husten musste, glaubte sie, ihr Kopf würde zerspringen. Also versuchte sie, so viel wie möglich zu schlafen. Wenn sie schlief, konnte sie auch nicht nachdenken.

-----------------------------

Im Police Departement war inzwischen die Hölle los. Woody hatte Hilfe von zwei weiteren Detectives bekommen. Dies hier war keine private Entführung, dies hier ging weiter. Die Entführer hatten nicht bei einer hilflosen Person angerufen und als Bedingung "keine Polizei" festgelegt, sondern sich direkt im Police Departement gemeldet. Sie mussten gerissen sein und genau wissen, was sie tun.

In Woodys Büro hatte man zwei Tafeln aufgestellt, um Informationen übersichtlich festzuhalten. Sie hatten ein grobes Täterprofil und mögliche Hintergründe der Entführung zusammengestellt. Jetzt hörten sie sich die aufgenommenen Telefonate an und versuchten, mehr herauszuholen.

Woody wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her, um die Anspannung in seinen Schultern zu lockern.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter." O'Hara, die junge Ermittlerin, strich sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Kollege, Detective Siler, nickte zustimmend. Woody zerbrach sich den Kopf.

"Vielleicht sollten wir doch eine Stimmanalyse machen."

"Das hatten wir doch schon...", meinte O'Hara. "Dadurch könnten wir nur das Alter genauer bestimmen. Das hilft uns nicht viel." Sie seufzte leise. "Wir sollten den Anruf abwarten."

"Nein." Woody nahm das Tape und stand auf. "Ich kenne da einen Spezialisten, der ist genialer, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Ich kann nicht einfach rumsitzen und nichts tun. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da."

Auf dem Weg zum Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut zerbrach sich Woody den Kopf. Er hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um die Sache von der richtigen Seite her anzugehen. Er wollte nicht, dass man Jordan als Geisel ansah, die für die Gefangennahme von wer-weiß-wem zu Schaden kommen konnte.

Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl heraustrat, kam ihm sofort Dr. Macy entgegen.

"Und, schon was Neues?"

Woody hob die Kassette hoch. "Nicht direkt, aber wenn ich mir Nigel mal ausborgen dürfte..."

"Natürlich. Ich komme gleich mit." Garret bahnte sich, gefolgt von Woody, einen Weg zum Labor. Er sah besorgt aus und man erkannte deutlich, wie sehr ihm die Sache an die Nieren ging.

Fast schon aggressiv trat er durch die Schwingtür und räusperte sich. "Nigel, wir haben hier etwas."

Der Wissenschaftler fuhr auf seinem Drehstuhl herum. Als er Woody sah, hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Woodrow, was bringen Sie uns? Einen Fingerabdruck von einem Erpresserbrief?"

"Nein, aber das hier." Woody reichte ihm die Kassette. "Ich habe Teile der Telefongespräche aufgezeichnet. Ich dachte, Sie könnten damit etwas anfangen..." Hoffnungsvoll sah er Nigel an. Dieser fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Na ja, das ist schon mal ein Anfang..." Er legte das Tape in einen Recorder und öffnete ein Computerprogramm. Garret und Woody traten näher und sahen ihm über die Schulter. Nigel veränderte einige Einstellungen und spielte die Aufnahme ab. Alle drei starrten wie gebannt auf den Monitor.

"Okay...", murmelte Nigel. "Männlich, Ende dreißig, Akzentfrei. Tiefe, raue Stimme. Bis jetzt würde ich sagen, jeder dritte Neuengländer käme als Verdächtiger in Frage."

"Soweit sind wir auch schon", entfuhr es Woody genervt. Er hatte das Gefühl, festzustecken.

"Wer wird denn gleich aufgeben." Nigel verschob einige der Regler in verschiedene Richtungen und hörte sich das Ganze noch einmal an. Und dann noch einmal. Immer und immer wieder verstellte er weitere Regler, und gab ab und zu ein kurzes "Hm" von sich. Woody glaubte, er würde sich vor Anspannung auflösen.

"Ich weiß nicht genau..." Nigel beugte sich näher an den Bildschirm und öffnete ein weiteres Fenster, auf dem man die Frequenz des Gesprochenen als Kurve sehen konnte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und vergrößerte einen Ausschnitt zwischen zwei extremen Schwankungen.

"Das gibt es doch nicht!", platzte er schließlich heraus. Wenn es nicht um Jordan, sondern einen gewöhnlichen Fall ginge, dann würde er jetzt vergnügt glucksen.

"Was denn?", drängelte Woody. Er hing Nigel fast mit dem Kinn auf der Schulter. Garret räusperte sich kurz und Woody wurde sich seiner Situation bewusst. Er wich etwas zurück, ohne jedoch die Augen vom Monitor zu nehmen.

Nigel spielte die Aufnahme ein weiteres Mal ab. An einer bestimmten Stelle stoppte er.

"Hier" meinte er und wiederholte einen kurzen Abschnitt.

_"...re Behauptung überprüfen..."_

"Während er das Wort Behauptung ausspricht, kratzt seine Stimme besonders. Das kann man an dieser Stelle der Kurve besonders gut sehen." Nigel wies auf den vergrößerten Ausschnitt auf dem Bildschirm. "Dieses Muster wiederholt sich regelmäßig. Besonders bei Worten, die er betont."

Woody verstand nicht, worauf Nigel hinaus wollte, doch das kannte er bereits und er wusste, dass der Ire sich sicherlich etwas bei dem dachte, was er tat.

"Das Kratzen wird von seinem Kehlkopf verursacht", fuhr Nigel fort. "Hört ihr, wie metallisch es klingt?" Noch einmal spielte er dieselbe Stelle ab.

Woody konnte nichts heraushören und auch Garret schien erfolglos nach dem "metallischen Klang" zu suchen.

"Und was bedeutet das?", wollte Woody schließlich wissen, als Nigel nicht weitersprach, sondern offenbar davon ausging, dass Garret und Woody zu dem selben Schluss gekommen waren wie er selbst.

"Der Gute hat einen künstlichen Kehlkopf. Und damit, mein lieber Woodrow, laufen in Boston sicher nicht allzu viele Männer herum." Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und faltete die Hände zusammen.

Garret klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Danke, Nigel."

Woody war verblüfft. "Woher wissen Sie so etwas eigentlich? Gibt es da oben in Ihrem Kopf eine Datenbank für besonders merkwürdige... Dinge eben?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nein." Nigel lachte kurz auf. "Das hier haben wir meinem Professor für Soundanalyse zu verdanken. Er hatte einen künstlichen Kehlkopf und hat uns während einer Vorlesung als Beispiel den Unterschied zwischen seiner und ähnlichen Stimmen gezeigt."

"Und daran haben sie sich mal eben so erinnert." Woody sah ihn skeptisch von der Seite an. "Jedenfalls tausend Dank. Das wird uns einen gewaltigen Schritt nach vorn bringen." Er nahm sich das Tape aus dem Rekorder. "Ich werde das gleich weiterleiten."

"Halt, halt", hielt Nigel ihn auf.

"Was noch?"

"Das ist doch noch nicht alles. Ich kann doch mal in der Datenbank für Sie nachsehen, welche Personen in den letzten... sagen wir mal, zwanzig Jahren, einen künstlichen Kehlkopf erhalten haben."

"Und das erwähnen Sie hier so nebenbei...", meinte Garret und Woody war mit wenigen Schritten zurückgekehrt.

Nigel zuckte mit den Schultern. Er öffnete ein neues Fenster und klinkte sich in eine medizinische Datenbank ein. Nachdem er ein paar Daten eingegeben hatte, erschien eine Liste auf dem Bildschirm. Nigel druckte sie aus und reichte sie weiter an Woody.

"Danke", murmelte dieser und flog darüber. "Nur drei Einträge. Alle davon sind zwischen 1960 und 1970 geboren. Das schränkt die Sache natürlich gewaltig ein. Sie sind ein Genie, Nigel."

Nigel grinste kurz. "Und Sie sehen zu, dass Sie Jordan da raus holen. Wir brauchen sie hier."

Garret rieb sich die Nase. "Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden, okay? Und wenn wir irgendetwas tun können..."

"Na ja...", überlegte Woody. "Am Besten schauen Sie heute Abend mal bei Max vorbei. Er hat vor etwa einer Stunde auf dem Revier vorbeigeschaut, aber man hat ihn wieder nach Hause geschickt, ohne dass ich davon wusste. Es kann sicher nicht schaden, wenn Sie ihm etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Ich melde mich, sobald ich etwas Neues habe."

Garret nickte. "Gut."

"Ach", meinte Nigel plötzlich. "Bevor ich's vergesse..." Er griff nach einem Tütchen, and das eine Auswertung geheftet war und drückte es Woody in die Hand. Dieser sah ihn fragend an.

"Ihre weiße Substanz."

"Oh. Die hatte ich völlig vergessen. Danke." Woody steckte sie ein. "Bis dann."

"Bis dann", erwiderte Nigel.

"Warten Sie, ich begleite Sie noch ins Foyer." Garret klopfte Nigel noch einmal kurz anerkennend auf die Schulter und verließ dann mit Woody das Labor.

-----------------------------

Sie hatte Angst. Die Dunkelheit schien zu erdrücken zu wollen und raubte jede Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg. Wenn sie nicht an Dehydrierung sterben würde, dann würde die Grippe sie irgendwann so stark schwächen, dass sie den Angriffen der Entführer nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Jordan hatte in ihrem Leben oft Angst gehabt. Aber dies hier überstieg alles Vorstellbare. Sie hatte Todesangst, die jedes Mal wie eine Welle über ihr zusammenschlug, wenn das stählerne Knarren der Tür zu ihrem Gefängnis erneut ertönte. Zweimal hatte sie bereits auf Toilette gemusst. Und inzwischen wusste sie nicht, was schlimmer war: Erneut die Demütigung ertragen oder das Wasser verweigern und auszutrocknen. Ihr starker Lebenswille ließ sie jedes Mal das Wasser trinken, das man ihr anbot. Ihre Geruchsnerven waren inzwischen fast abgestumpft und den scheußlichen Geruch aus modriger Fäule, Urin und Erbrochenem nahm sie nur noch schwach war.

Als sie diesmal das kalte Geräusch hörte, zog sie sich reflexartig soweit wie möglich in die Ecke zurück, in der sie hockte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, denn das plötzliche Licht bereitete ihr nach wie vor höllische Kopfschmerzen. Sie wartete. Und da waren sie, die groben Hände an ihren Armen. Diesmal zog man den Knoten der Augenbinde schmerzhaft fest. Jordan biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte.

"Das ist der Stand der Dinge", begann die raue Stimme. "Wir wissen, dass du kein Bulle bist, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Du bist unsere Geisel und wir verlangen von den Behörden zweihunderttausend Dollar. Sollten wir die nicht bekommen, werden wir ihnen eine hübsch zerstückelte junge Gerichtsmedizinerin zuschicken. Je weniger Schwierigkeiten du uns machst, umso besser für dich."

Jordan nickte schwach als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Es scharrte leicht neben ihr.

"Mund auf!" Das war das erste Mal, dass sie die zweite Stimme hörte. Sie war weniger rau als die andere, aber ebenso grob und kaltschnäuzig. Jordan weigerte sich.

"Willst du hier verhungern? Das hier ist Brot und ein Apfel."

Zögern öffnete Jordan ihre Lippen und spürte, wie der Typ ihr etwas Brot in den Mund schob. Sie biss ab und kaute. Das Brot war schon alt und zäh. Beim Herunterschlucken spürte sie deutlich, dass ihr Hals entzündet und wund war. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, wie sie hier gefesselt und geschunden dasaß und gefüttert wurde. Am Anfang sträubte sich ihr überstrapazierte Magen gegen das plötzliche Essen, doch dann nahm er es dankend an. Jordan spürte eine angenehme Wärmewelle durch ihren Körper ziehen. Die sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder in Schmerzen und Angst verflüchtigte. Sie würgte gezwungenermaßen Bissen für Bissen herunter und war erleichtert, als man sie wieder alleingelassen hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hier je wieder rauskommen würde.

-----------------------------

"Ich hab unsere Chancen, Dr. Cavanaugh gesund zurück zu bekommen, auf eins zu drei erhöht!" Woody stürmte regelrecht in sein Büro und warf die Liste, die Nigel ihm gegeben hatte, auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Die Stimmanalyse hat uns diese drei Personen als Verdächtige gegeben. Die müssen wir jetzt nur noch überprüfen."

Die beiden Detectives sahen ihn verblüfft an. "Und das haben Sie auf legalem Weg erreicht?"

"Man muss halt nur die richtigen Leute kennen", meinte Woody, und fügte hinzu: "Unser Entführer hat einen künstlichen Kehlkopf."

Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und öffnete die Verbrecherkartei im Computer. "Wir haben noch eine knappe viertel Stunde, bis er sich wieder melden wird. Das dürfte reichen."

Woody griff nach der Liste und gab den Namen des ersten Kandidaten ein.

"Harold Quentin. Tätig als Computerfachmann bei einer Handyfirma. Hat in seiner Akte genau zwei Strafzettel wegen Falschparken und Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung. Sehen wir mal weiter..."

Er gab den zweiten Namen auf der Liste ein und O'Hara und Siler sahen ihm gespannt zu. Man hatte sie vor der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Detective aus Wisconsin gewarnt. Er sei ein Softie und extrem gutgläubig. Das mochte wohl stimmen - aber seinen Job machte er hervorragend.

"Steven Bricks. Saß bereits mehrfach wegen Drogenmissbrauchs und Raubüberfällen." Woody hielt plötzlich inne. "Wartet mal... Der Leiter der Abteilung für Drogenmissbrauch, das ist doch Sergeant Simmons, oder?"

"Ja, wieso?" O'Hara sah ihn fragend an.

"Bei unserem ersten Gespräch meinte der Entführer, er wolle mit Simmons sprechen. Und er dachte ja auch, Dr. Cavanaugh würde Undercover für die Polizei arbeiten. Wenn Bricks unser Mann ist - vielleicht hatte er geglaubt, Simmons wäre ihm auf den Fersen." Woody biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grübelte.

Siler wusste nicht so recht, was er von den Schlussfolgerungen seines Kollegen halten sollte. "Wir überprüfen die Sache nachher bei Simmons. Für's erste haben wir uns Folgendes überlegt. Sobald der Entführer wieder anruft, versuchen wir, seine Spur zurück zu verfolgen. Wir werden ihn damit hinhalten, dass wir Zeit brauchen, um das Geld zu beschaffen. In Wahrheit steht uns das bereits zur Verfügung."

"Genau", nickte O'Hara. Sie sah inzwischen auch ein wenig müde aus. "Die gewonnene Zeit nutzen wir, um das Geld professionell zu markieren und unser Sondereinsatzkommando vorzubereiten. Sie werden nach der Geldübergabe den Weg des Geldes verfolgen und uns hoffentlich zum Versteck der Täter führen."

Woody nickte zustimmend. "Das klingt doch gar nicht schlecht. Nun wollen wir mal hoffen, dass..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn das Telefon klingelte. Woody hielt kurz die Luft an und sah zu seinen beiden Kollegen auf, die sich bereits ihren Computern zugewandt hatten. Als O'Hara ihm das Zeichen gab, hob er ab. Sie verfolgte auf dem Monitor, wie das Signal zurück verfolgt wurde.

"Morddezernat, Hoyt."

"Drei Stunden sind um. Wir erwarten Ergebnisse. Haben Sie das Geld?"

Woody versuchte, ruhig zu sprechen. "Nein, noch nicht. Es dauert drei Tage, um eine so große Menge Bargeld ausgezahlt zu bekommen. Vor Montag bekommen wir es nicht."

Kurzes Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann ein Räuspern. "Na schön. Genaue Informationen zur Übergabe lassen wir Ihnen zukommen."

Woody hörte O'Hara fast lautlos fluchen, ignorierte sie jedoch. "Gut. Und jetzt wollen wir noch einen Beweis, dass Dr. Cavanaugh am Leben ist. Sonst läuft gar nichts."

Ein Lachen ertönte an seinem Ohr, laut und höhnisch. "Dann schauen Sie doch mal nach, ob Sie nicht ein Fax bekommen haben." Klick. Aufgelegt.

Woody seufzte angespannt. Er sah seine Kollegin erwartungsvoll an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Die sind clever. Erhat irgendein Verschlüsselungssystem benutzt. Wir konnten den Anruf nicht zurück verfolgen."

Woody nickte leicht enttäuscht. Dann drehte er sich mit seinem Stuhl herum und starrte auf das Faxgerät. Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens ertönte der leise Signalton des Gerätes und es zog ein Blatt Papier ein. Woody stand auf und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Drucker fertig war.

Was er sah, raubte ihm den Atem. Das konnte doch unmöglich Jordan sein!

Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Kleidung zerschlissen. Sie hatte getrocknetes Blut im Gesicht und am Hals kleben und ihre Augen waren geschwollen und blutunterlaufen; von den dunklen Ringen ganz zu schweigen. Sie sah blass und zusammengefallen aus. Woody hatte das Gefühl, in ihm würde sich alles zusammenziehen vor Hilflosigkeit. Er musste sie da raus holen!

**Ende Teil 2**


	3. Teil 3

**Anmerkung**: Der große Showdown - aber zuende ist die Sache noch lange nicht. Feedback ist Willkommen und wird mit einem Kniefall angenommen ;)

**Drückende Dunkelheit **

**Teil 3**

Man hatte ihr die Augenbinde das letzte Mal nicht abgenommen. Jordan rutschte so nah wie möglich an die Wand und rieb ihren Kopf daran. Das feuchte Stück Tuch roch nach Fisch. Bei den ersten beiden Versuchen, es loszuwerden, scheuerte sie sich die Wange auf. Dann endlich gelang es ihr. Nun hing der Fetzen an ihrem Rücken herunter, mit dem Knoten in ihren Haaren verfitzt. Ein Stöhnen entwich Jordan.

Die nun regelmäßigen Kontrollbesuche ihrer Entführer zweimal am Tag ließen sie darauf schließen, dass es entweder Sonnabend oder Sonntag war. Momentan ging es ihr etwas besser. Man hatte sie, nachdem ihr Fieber wieder gestiegen und die Schmerzen unerträglich geworden waren, ein paar der Tabletten nehmen lassen, die sie gekauft hatte. Doch Jordan wusste, dass diese Zustand nur vorübergehend war. Sie bräuchte Antibiotika. Und ein warmes Bad. Es war kalt hier unten; ihre Lippen waren vom vielen Drüberlecken schon ganz geschwollen und hatten tiefe Risse.

Diese Hilflosigkeit war einfach unerträglich.

-----------------------------

Das Pogue war menschenleer, als Woody es Sonntag Nacht betrat. Er hatte zwei Tage lang durchgearbeitet und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Seine Vermutung hatte sich nach ein paar Telefonaten bestätigt. Steven Bricks war bei der Drogenfahndung nur allzu bekannt. Sergeant Simmons versuchte bereits seit Jahren, ihn auffliegen zu lassen, doch bisher konnte man ihm nie den Handel von Drogen nachweisen.

Zur Sicherheit hatte man noch den dritten Kandidaten auf Woody's Liste überprüft, doch der war, wie auch der erste, ein harmloser Staatsbürger. Also setzte man jetzt darauf, dass es sich bei dem Entführer um Bricks handelte. Der Fall war gleich ins Stockwerk der Drogenfahndung verlegt worden. Obwohl Woody, gemeinsam mit Siler und O'Hara, noch an den Ermittlungen beteiligt war, hatte er das Gefühl, der Fall wäre ihm entzogen worden. Am Sonnabend hatten Spezialteams leerstehende Lagerhallen im Westen der Stadt abgesucht, in denen man in Zusammenhang mit Bricks einmal eine beträchtliche Menge Drogen gefunden hatte. Doch die waren nach wie vor leerstehend.

Und jetzt war Woody am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er kam sich so hilflos vor und war gleichzeitig wütend auf sich selbst. Er hätte an jenem Tag einfach bei ihr bleiben können.

Wütend machte ihn auch die Tatsache, dass sie Jordans Entführung mehr oder weniger Simmons zu verdanken hatten. Er hatte über Strohmänner den Tipp an Bricks geben lassen, dass sich jemand bei ihnen Undercover einschleichen wollte. Sein Ziel war es gewesen, Bricks aus der Reserve zu locken. Und nun hatte er eine Geiselnahme bekommen.

Seufzend ließ er sich an der Bar nieder und hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß. Max, der gerade dabei war, die Theke zu wischen, kam sofort zu ihm.

"Und?"

Woody schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Nichts. Wir können nur warten und hoffen, dass die Geldübergabe uns zu ihnen führt."

Max ließ die Schultern hängen. Obwohl er und Jordan in letzter Zeit viele Unstimmigkeiten gehabt hatten, war sie dennoch seine Tochter und er liebte sie. Er machte sich Vorwürfe und malte sich das Schlimmste aus.

"Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben...", murmelte er.

Woody nickte. Am Sonnabend hatte er Max - auf dessen Drängen hin - das Fax gezeigt. Und mit ansehen müssen, wie der sonst so robuste, lebensstarke Mann in sich zusammensank.

"Es tut mir Leid", meinte Woody. "Ich hätte das verhindern müssen."

Max sah ihn seufzend an. "Nein, mein Junge, das hätte niemand verhindern können. Da war Jordan einfach mal wieder zur richtigen Zeit am falschen Ort."

"Und diesmal ganz ohne Absicht", ergänzte Woody mit einem wütenden Schnauben.

Max griff nach zwei Gläsern und füllte jedem von ihnen einen Wodka ein.

Woody hob dankbar das Glas. "Darauf, dass wir diesen Typen bald das Handwerk gelegt haben."

Max nickte grimmig. "Prost."

-----------------------------

Der Montagmorgen verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Die letzten Tage waren hektisch gewesen, vollgepackt mit Ermittlungen und Briefings über das bereits Herausgefundene. Woody kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Krimi.

Und jetzt saß er an seinem vorübergehenden Schreibtisch und wartete, wie sieben weitere Leute im selben Raum, auf den Anruf der Entführer. Man war sich noch nicht einig, wer der zweite Täter sein würde, aber das spielte eine geringere Rolle. Was zählte, war Bricks zu überführen. Woody hatte das drückende Gefühl, dass auch Jordan dabei eher im Hintergrund stand. Er hatte darauf bestanden, bei dem letztendlichen Einsatz dabei zu sein. Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass Jordans Leben leichtsinnig auf's Spiel gesetzt werden würde.

Als das Telefon endlich klingelte, war es bereits Mittag.

"Morddezernat, Hoyt." Man hatte seine Leitung hierher verlegt und befand es für besser, Bricks im Unklaren darüber zu lassen, dass man seine Identität kannte.

"Guten Morgen, Detective." Der Hohn war nicht zu überhören.

'Überheblichkeit kommt vor dem Fall', dachte Woody und ignorierte die Provokation. "Wir haben das Geld", meinte er stattdessen schlicht.

"Gut. Gut..."

Die kurze Pause ließ Woody ungeduldig werden. O'Hara legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen erlebt, _wie_ gut Detective Hoyt seine Sache machte, und dass all das Gerede über seine Gutgläubigkeit nur aus oberflächlicher Unwissenheit stammte.

"Die Übergabe findet Freitag um Punkt 3:15 Uhr in der Deerbrook Mall statt. Sie werden mit dem Geld am öffentlichen Telefon im vorderen Teil weitere Anweisungen abwarten."

"Freitag?" Woody war überrascht und verärgert. "Ich will, dass die Übergabe noch heute stattfindet."

Ein Lachen ertönte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Was Sie wollen, ist vollkommen irrelevant. Freitag viertel nach drei. Seien Sie pünktlich."

Klick.

Woody legte den Hörer mit einem lauten Knall auf. "Freitag? Das sind noch vier Tage!"

"Beruhigen Sie sich!", meinte ein älterer Detective, der offensichtlich seit Jahren mit Simmons zusammen arbeitete. "Das gibt uns immerhin genug Zeit, um die Baupläne des Einkaufszentrums zu besorgen und die Umgebung abzusichern."

Das Argument beruhigte Woody nur gering. Immerhin hieß das für Jordan: Weitere vier Tage in Gefangenschaft. Woody betete, dass sie durchhielt.

-----------------------------

Die Tage vergingen schleppend. Stunden zogen sich ohne Eile dahin und manchmal schien die Zeit einfach stehen zu bleiben. Jordan hatte aufgehört, mitzuzählen. Sie trank und aß, was man ihr in den Mund schob. Und sie war froh, wenn sie einfach schlafen konnte. Ihre Grippe war auf dem Höhepunkt. Von Magenkrämpfen geschüttelt bekam sie kaum noch etwas mit. Durch das Fieber hatten sich Schweißfilme auf ihrer Haut gebildet. Beim letzten Mal hatte man ohne ein Wort einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihr ausgeschüttet. Stundenlang hatte sie entsetzlich gefroren und dann das Gefühl gehabt, zu verbrennen. Wenn das Fieber weiter stieg, würde es gefährlich werden. Jordans Angst verschwamm irgendwo zwischen ihrer Desorientierung und der entsetzlich schweren Müdigkeit.

Sie litt unter Halluzinationen. Die Gesichter der Männer, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte, wurden zu grässlichen Fratzen, die körperlos in der Dunkelheit schwebten. Ob die Spinnen, die hin und wieder über ihre tauben Füße krabbelten, real waren, konnte Jordan nicht beurteilen. Wenn es ihr phasenweise besser ging, dachte sie oft an ihren Vater. Sie wollte ihn unbedingt noch einmal wiedersehen. All die Streitereien - die waren nichtig im Vergleich dazu, dass sie dies hier vielleicht nicht überleben würde, ohne Max vorher gesagt zu haben, dass sie ihn liebte. Und dann wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Woody.

Woody, der jetzt vor Sorge bestimmt ebenso starb wie ihr Vater. Der wahrscheinlich auf eigene Faust ermittelte und dabei Kopf und Kragen riskierte. Und auch hier hoffte Jordan, dass sie ihn noch einmal sehen könnte. Wenn sie hier je lebend raus kam, würde sie Einiges ändern. Unter anderem wollte sie den Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, das auch sagen. Ihrem Vater, ihren Freunden in der Gerichtsmedizin, gerade Dr. Macy. Und Woody. Sie hatte immer Angst gehabt, wenn sie jemanden ihre Zuneigung spüren ließ, dann wäre sie verwundbar. Und gerade bei Woody hatte sie Angst gehabt, ihre Freundschaft auf's Spiel zu setzen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt wünschte sie sich, ihm eine Chance gegeben zu haben...

Das ihr inzwischen allzu bekannte metallische Scharren ertönte, verbunden mit dem gleißenden Licht. Und plötzlich packte Jordan die Entschlossenheit. Sie wollte hier raus. Sie wollte hier nicht elend zu Grunde gehen.

Als die Hand sie grob anpackte, stieß sie ihren Entführer fort, mit all der Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Der Mann gab einen Laut der Überraschung von sich. Als vier Hände sie gemeinsam anpackten und hart gegen die Wand stießen, wusste Jordan, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Doch sie wollte sich nicht so demütigen lassen. Wenigstens versuchen musste sie es.

Und doch endete sie, jetzt noch fester gefesselt, mit der Augenbinde in der Ecke und wurde gefüttert. Das Essen konnte sie nicht verweigern. Sie brauchte Kraft. Um sich zu widersetzen. Um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie ihren Willen nicht brechen konnten.

Der zweite Mann zog sie vom Boden hoch und machte sich an ihrer Jeans zu schaffen. Jordan wandte sich in seinem Griff und versuchte, sich zusammen zu rollen. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Drei Hände griffen nach ihr, wollten sie umdrehen. Ein metallischen Schnappen irgendwo im Raum und dann ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem linken Oberarm. Jordan schrie auf und torkelte durch den Raum. Sie stürzte zu Boden und wälzte sich; konnte ihren Arm nicht erreichen, da sie gefesselt war.

"Verdammt", schimpfte einer der beiden Männer und ließ das Messer fallen. Jordan wusste nicht, weshalb er es herausgeholt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er sie im Würgegriff einschüchtern, wie beim ersten Mal.

Sie spürte warmes Blut auf ihrer Haut und glaubte, der Schmerz würde ihr den Verstand rauben. Der Mann mit der rauen Stimme beugte sich zu ihr herunter und packte grob ihren Arm. Dann riss er ein Stück von Jordans Shirt ab und wickelte es um die Wunde. Jordan gab ein leises Wimmern von sich.

Als ihr Entführer fertig war, trat er ihr grob in die Hüfte. "Das hast du nun davon, du Schlampe." Er spuckte neben ihr auf den Boden. Hallende Schritte und das Zuschlagen der Tür verrieten Jordan, dass sie es überstanden hatte. Sie war wieder allein.

Ihr Oberarm begann, stark zu pulsieren. Das Pochen zog sich von ihren Fingerspitzen bis in den Brustkorb und wurde von einem Brennen begleitet. Sie wusste nicht, wie tief der Einschnitt war, aber selbst wenn der Blutverlust gering blieb, würde sich die Stelle entzünden. Ihr Shirt war verschwitzt und verdreckt. Die Wunde musste gereinigt werden.

Jordan rollte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, den Arm unter sich abzuklemmen. Wenigstens den Blutverlust musste sie so gering wie möglich halten.

Nach einer Weile fiel sie in einen ohnmächtigen Schlaf.

-----------------------------

Woody lag die ganze Nacht wach. Auf seiner Digitaluhr leuchtete 2:57 in großen, roten Ziffern. Er wälzte sich hin und her, ohne die Gedanken vom bevorstehenden Tag ablenken zu können. Heute sollte die Geldübergabe stattfinden. Man hatte ihn ausreichend darauf vorbereitet. Er würde versteckte Mikrofone tragen und mit einem Sender ausgestattet sein, falls die Entführer ihn irgendwo hinlocken würden. Im Einkaufszentrum wollte man genügend Männer vom Sondereinsatzkommando postieren, um es effizient absperren und überwachen zu können.

Doch sie mussten auf alles gefasst sein. Bricks hatte nicht umsonst den Freitag gewählt. In der Mall fand eine Modenschau statt. Sie würde also vollkommen überfüllt sein, was die Sache erschwerte.

Woody hatte die Grundrisspläne studiert, doch er ging oft genug dort einkaufen, um sich auch so auszukennen.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Von den Vorwürfen, den Sorgen und der Angst wieder zurück zu der Anspannung und Nervosität aufgrund des geplanten Eingriffes. Man wollte ihnen Jordan erst einige Stunden später 'übergeben', wenn das Geld auf Echtheit überprüft war. Deshalb würden sie den Abnehmer des Geldes, hoffentlich Bricks, verfolgen. Sollten sie ihn aus den Augen verlieren, würde ein Sender in einem der Geldbündel sie zum Versteck führen. Doch sie konnten sich nicht sicher sein, dass Jordan auch dort war. Was, wenn sie die Täter festgenommen hatten und Jordan ganz woanders? Wenn Bricks ihnen nicht sagen würde, wohin er sie gebracht hatte? Woody wollte gar nicht daran denken. Er hatte seine Bedenken bei einem der Briefings geäußert, doch man hatte ihn ignoriert. Und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, es ging hier nicht mehr um Jordan, sondern die Festnahme irgendwelcher Drogenhändler.

Plötzlich tauchte das Bild von Jordan, dass man ihnen zugefaxt hatte, wieder vor ihm auf. Er schluckte schwer. Sie sah so zerschunden aus, so leblos. Er konnte nur beten, dass die Verletzungen oberflächlich waren und man sie sonst nicht angerührt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass diese schmierigen Typen sie angefasst haben könnten, raubte ihm den Verstand. Und er hatte Angst davor, welche seelischen Schäden Jordan davontragen würde. Sie war unheimlich stark und zäh. Aber das hier...?

Sie mussten es einfach schaffen. Er würde alles dafür tun, um Jordan dort rauszuholen.

Als es draußen hell wurde, stand Woody auf und duschte. So ruhig wie möglich zog er sich an; prüfte, ob er alles dabei hatte. Dann ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und machte sich auf den Weg.

Draußen atmete er tief die frische Morgenluft ein. Der plötzliche Sauerstoffstoß gab ihm ein kurzes Hochgefühl. Es würde gut gehen. Musste es einfach.

Woody schlug den langen Weg durch den Central Park ein. Ein Spaziergang zur Beruhigung und um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, würde ihm gut tun.

-----------------------------

Ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter holte sie zurück in die Realität. Der Arm war noch immer unter ihr eingeklemmt, und obwohl die Wunde nicht mehr blutete, brannte die Stelle und fühlte sich schlimmer an als vorher. Jordans Rücken war ganz taub. Mit aller Kraft rutschte sie zurück in ihre Ecke und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die ihren Arm jetzt angenehm kühlte. Man hatte ihr erneut die Augenbinde umgebunden gelassen. Doch sie war zu schwach, um das stinkende Tuch aus ihrem Gesicht zu bekommen.

Ihre Blase machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Jordan seufzte. Ihr war schwindelig, und die Hoffnungslosigkeit schien sie immer mehr auszufüllen. Die Dunkelheit umschloss sie wie eine Hülle, aus der es kein Entkommen gab.

Jordan schloss ihre Augen und gab auf, in ihrem Inneren eine tiefe, kalte Leere.

-----------------------------

Die Deerbrook Mall war ungewöhnlich voll, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Woody bahnte sich nervös einen Weg durch die Menge. In einer kleinen Nische, in der die öffentlichen Telefone angebracht waren, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und wartete. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge wandern, dann hoch zur zweiten Ebene. Er wusste genau, wo Simmons Männer postiert waren, doch sehen konnte er sie nicht. Gut.

Nach außen hin völlig gelassen doch mit innerer Unruhe, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch fünf Minuten bis zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt. Also wartete er. Die Zeit schien fast stehen zu bleiben. Als um Punkt 3:15 Uhr das zweite Telefon in der Reihe läutete, zuckte er kurz zusammen. Er ging darauf zu und nahm den Hörer ab.

"Hoyt", meinte er schlicht und leise.

"Gut", meldete sich die ihm inzwischen nur allzu bekannte Stimme. "Sie haben das Geld bei sich?"

"Natürlich."

"Begeben Sie sich damit auf die Herrentoilette zu Ihrer Linken und in die zweite Kabine von rechts. Wenn ich auflege, haben Sie genau fünfundvierzig Sekunden, um Folgendes auszuführen: Drehen Sie die Verbraucherkarte auf der Innenseite der Tür um und befolgen Sie die Ausführungen. Sollten Sie dabei Informationen an Ihre Kollegen weitergeben, wird Ihre kleine Freundin eine Hand weniger besitzen. Wir haben zur Kontrolle Mikrofone installiert. Ihre Zeit ist begrenzt."

Klick.

Woody blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er ignorierte das "Außer Betrieb"-Schild an der Tür, das die Entführer wahrscheinlich selbst dort angebracht hatten. Die zweite Kabine von rechts stand bereits offen. Er betrat sie, schloss die Tür und wendete das postergroße, in Schutzfolie eingeschweißte Blatt, dass auf der Vorderseite Werbung enthielt und in jeder Toilette an die Tür gepinnt war.

Hinter Ihnen befindet sich ein Fenster. Werfen Sie den Koffer dort raus und verlassen Sie die Herrentoiletten.

Das war alles. Ohne zu zögern drehte Woody sich um, stieg auf das Klo und schob den Koffer durch das kleine, angekippte Fenster. Es war zu winzig für einen Menschen und viel zu weit oben, doch der Koffer glitt hindurch. Er ließ den Griff los und hörte ein dumpfes Poltern. Sofort verließ er die Toiletten und begab sich wieder zu dem Telefon. Es läutete nicht.

"Was ist passiert?", ertönte eine dünne Stimme in seinem Ohr.

Woody atmete flach und schnell. Ihm war leicht schwindelig und das Adrenalin, das sich in seinen Blutbahnen anstaute, hatte die Nervosität völlig verdrängt. "Ich habe den Koffer aus einem Fenster der Herrentoilette geworfen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ein Fahrzeug darunter geparkt. Wir haben doch dort Männer stationiert..."

Simmons fluchte. "Mist. So etwas hatten wir nicht bedacht."

Er kommandierte ein paar von seinen Leuten, alle aus dem Gelände der Mall herauskommenden Fahrzeuge zu überprüfen. Dann gab er noch einige weitere Befehle, die Woody nicht ganz mitbekam. Er begab sich zum nächsten Ausgang und bahnte sich einen Weg über den Parkplatz zu einem grauen Transporter. Simmons hielt ihm bereits die Tür auf.

"Beeilen Sie sich", meinte er überflüssigerweise, als Woody einstieg und sie losfuhren, noch bevor Simmons die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

"Wir empfangen ein Signal. Sie haben das Gelände bereits verlassen." Simmons fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare.

Woody war leicht verwundert. "Hatten wir nicht Männer an der Außenwand postiert?"

"Doch. Aber direkt unter diesem Fenster befinden sich die Müllcontainer. Der Bereich ist eingezäunt und an kommt nur mit elektronischem Schlüssel hinein. Das schien uns sicher genug."

Woody stöhnte auf. So langsam verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass Simmons Bricks bisher nicht gefasst hatte. Doch er behielt diesen Gedanken für sich, da er nicht riskieren wollte, gleich abgesetzt und von der weiteren Verfolgung ausgeschlossen zu werden.

"Wir haben doch noch den Sender", meinte Woody stattdessen.

"Ja. Der Bricks leider einen Vorsprung von mindestens tausendfünfhundert Metern gibt." Simmons seufzte.

Woody wusste, dass dieser kurze Vorsprung entscheidend sein konnte. Eine direkte Verfolgung wäre effektiver gewesen.

Er wandte seinen Blick dem Monitor zu, auf dem das Bostoner Straßennetz zu sehen war. Ein kleiner grüner Punkt bewegte sich langsam in dem Wirrwarr von Linien und Kästchen. Ein roter Punkt, stets in der Mitte des Bildschirms, folgte ihm. Simmons schien sich ganz auf das Können seines Fahrers zu verlassen. Die beiden wechselten nicht ein Wort.

Woody jedoch hielt die Stille nicht aus. Die Stimmung war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

"Wofür braucht jemand wie Bricks eigentlich eine solche Summe?", fragte er, sowohl aus Interesse wie auch um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Wie meinen Sie das?" Simmons schien seine Frage nicht zu verstehen.

"Na ja... Wenn er ein so großer Fisch unter den Drogendealern ist, dann sind zweihunderttausend Dollar doch Peanuts für ihn. Dafür lohnt sich dieser ganze Aufwand doch gar nicht."

Simmons nickte. "Aber auch Drogendealer machen Schulden. Und in diesem Geschäft gibt es keine Kredite. Du zahlst immer, entweder sofort, oder später mit deinem Leben. Er wird das Geld zum Abzahlen von Schulden brauchen, oder um sich wenigstens mehr Zeit zu verschaffen."

"Aber wieso hat er dann nur eine verhältnismäßig so kleine Summe erpresst?" Woody rieb sich die Nase. Die Angst kehrte zurück und machte sich als Ziehen in seinem Magen bemerkbar.

"Bricks kennt das System. Er weiß, wie viel man von Behörden erpressen kann. Viel höher wäre man nicht mitgegangen."

"Und hätte Dr. Cavanaugh ihrem Schicksal überlassen?" Woody war entsetzt, doch Bricks beruhigte ihn.

"Nein, das sicher nicht. Es ist einfach wie eine ungeschriebene Regel. Bis hin zu einer viertel Million kann man bei einer solchen Entführung bekommen. Wenn sie höher gingen, würden das Police Departement jegliche Verhandlung abbrechen. Das nützt den Entführern dann gar nichts. Deshalb nehmen sie, was sie kriegen können."

Sie fuhren in östliche Richtung und bogen schließlich vom Freeway auf eine zweispurige Straße ab. Woody ließ sich die Sache durch den Kopf gehen.

"Und weshalb gehen die Behörden ausgerechnet bis zu dieser Summe mit?"

"Weil sie das Risiko wert ist", meinte Simmons trocken. "Die Entführer gehen davon aus, clever genug zu sein, und mit dem Geld zu entkommen. Die Polizei ist sich natürlich sicher, die Täter zu überführen. Sollte dies jedoch nicht klappen, kann man mit dem Verlust dieser Menge Geldes leben. Und bekommt das Entführungsopfer zurück."

Woody verstand.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder dem Monitor. Nach einer viertel Stunde mussten sie in weitere Nebenstraßen abbiegen und fuhren nun in Richtung Hafen. Der grüne Punkt hatte bereits aufgehört, sich fortzubewegen.

Der Fahrer ihres Transporters lenkte den Wagen in weitgehend ungenutztes Gelände, auf dem sich alte Bootshäuser und Lagerhallen befanden.

Nachdem sie an zwei größeren Hallen vorbeigefahren waren, stoppte der Transporter. Simmons vergrößerte die Auflösung auf dem Monitor und nickte.

"Die kleinere Lagerhalle schräg vor uns", meinte er.

Woody nickte ebenfalls. "Also dann."

Simmons öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, dicht gefolgt von Woody. Hintern ihnen hatten bereits vier weitere Transporter angehalten, aus denen die schwarzgekleideten Männer des Sondereinsatzkommandos ausstiegen, lautlos und schnell. In weniger als einer Minute hatten sie das Gebäude umstellt.

Simmons und Woody begaben sich rasch zu einem Nebeneingang. Simmons verständigte sich mit ein paar von seinen Männern und schien auf etwas zu warten. Eine für Woody unendlich lang erscheinende Weile ertönte aus dem Funkgerät nur statisches Rauschen. Dann meldete sich jemand zu Wort und gab Simmons die Information, auf die er gewartet hatte. Einer seiner Männer brach die Tür auf, trat ein und sicherte den Gang, der sich hinter der Tür verbarg. Das Ganze geschah lautlos und wie in einem einzigen Atemzug. Simmons und Woody folgten ihm. Ein vierter Mann gab ihnen Deckung.

Woody sah sich um.

Die Halle wirkte von Innen wesentlich größer, als von Außen. Auf ihrer Seite war sie voll mit Kisten und Containern, die nur einen schmalen Gang zum Laufen ließen. Über ihnen zog sich ein Stahlgerüst entlang, auf dem Woody das Spezialteam wie Schatten entlang huschen sah.

Er folgte den beiden Männern vor sich, zwischen weiteren Kisten hindurch. Schließlich stoppten sie und er sah, wie der Schütze, der ihnen auch schon die Tür geöffnet hatte, ein Spezialglas herausnahm und damit um die Ecke sah.

Er bedeutete mit Handzeichen, dass sich in der Mitte der Halle zwei unbewaffnete Männer befanden. Simmons und er tauschten Plätze, und nach dem sich der Sergeant versichert hatte, dass es sich bei einem der beiden Männer um Bricks handelte, machte er ein zufriedenes Gesicht. Simmons warf Woody einen fragenden Blick zu und dieser nickte stumm. Er war bereit. Noch ein letztes Mal vergewisserte er sich, dass seine kugelsichere Weste saß, entsicherte seine Waffe, und dann traten er und Simmons hervor.

"Hände hoch!", rief Simmons. Beide zielten mit ihren Waffen auf die Männer, die in der Mitte einer großen, freien Fläche standen und das Geld mithilfe eines kleinen Automaten auf Echtheit überprüften und zählten. Sie schraken auf und waren bereit, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch plötzlich tauchten aus allen Winkeln und Gängen schwarzgekleidete Gestalten mit angelegten Waffen auf.

Völlig überrumpelt hoben die zwei Männer, von denen Woody einen anhand des Fotos, welches die Datenbank ihm gezeigt hatte, als Bricks identifizierte, ihre Hände in die Luft. Sofort waren Simmons Männer zur Stelle und legten ihnen Handschellen an.

"Durchsucht das Gebäude! Ich will, dass jeder Container untersucht wird!", bellte er durch die Halle.

Es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass Woody noch gar nicht glauben konnte, wie einfach das gewesen war. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und trat vor Bricks.

Der Mann war Ende dreißig und hatte rötlich blondes Haar. Der Vollbart ließ ihn noch ungepflegter und brutaler erscheinen, als die gewaltige Körperstatur es sowieso schon tat.

"Wo ist sie?", fuhr er ihn an.

Bricks spuckte ihm vor die Füße, wofür er von den Männern, die ihn festhielten, einen Stoß mit dem Knie in den Rücken bekam.

"Dort hinten", murrte Bricks und deutete mit dem Kopf in die hintere Hälfte der Halle. Woody konnte nichts Besonderes erkennen.

"Wo genau?", wollte er wissen.

Als Bricks sich erneut weigerte, zu antworten, packte man ihn grob bei den Haaren.

"Ah... Verdammt, ihr Schweine!", keifte er. Dann funkelte er Woody böse an. "Da ist ein Keller. Die Schlampe ist da drin, wenn sie überhaupt noch lebt."

Das Ziehen in Woodys Magen wurde plötzlich zu einem Übelkeit erregenden Stechen. _Wenn sie noch lebte? _

Er bahnte sich rennend einen Weg durch die vielen Männer, die bereits dabei waren, die Container zu untersuchen und sich inzwischen Spürhunde aus den Transportern dazu geholt hatten. Wie er befürchtete, hatte man Jordan bereits vergessen. Wie er Simmons dafür hasste!

Am anderen Ende der Halle führte eine Treppe etwa zwei Meter nach unten. Sie endete an einer Stahltür. Gefüllt mit Angst, was ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten würde, ging Woody Stufe für Stufe darauf zu und drückte schließlich die rostige Klinke nach unten. Licht durchflutete einen erstickend dunklen Raum.

-----------------------------

Sie hatte aufgehört, zu hoffen. Der Schmerz hatte sich über ihren ganzen Körper verteilt und schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Ihren Arm spürte sie nicht mehr.

Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf nahm sie das Scharren wahr, und sie zog ihre Beine an. Jordan biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war zu schwach, um sich noch einmal zu widersetzen. Ihre Entführer hatten gewonnen. Das sonst so blendende Licht nahm sie nur dumpf unter ihrer Augenbinde wahr.

"Oh Gott", meinte eine Stimme und dann fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrem rechten Oberarm.

"Bitte...", wimmerte sie und presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Bitte nicht."

"Jordan", meinte die Stimme jetzt und ihr wurde die Augenbinde abgenommen.

Als er den Raum betreten und sie gesehen hatte, wie sie in der Ecke kauerte und zitterte, hatte Woody geglaubt, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Sie war übersäht mit blauen Flecken und Dreck. Der Gestank in dem kleinen Raum war so stechend, dass er kurz die Luft anhalten musste. Woody kniete sich zu ihr und berührte sie sanft, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu erkennen. Vorsichtig streifte er ihr den Fetzen, den man als Augenbinde verwendet hatte, von ihrem Gesicht. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herunter.

"Hey", flüsterte er sanft. "Es ist alles okay. Es ist vorbei. Ich bin's, Woody..."

Jordans Augen brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich an das Licht gewöhnten. Sie schluckte kurz. Das Bild war so verschwommen... Und dann erst drangen seine Worte zu ihr durch.

"Woody?", flüsterte sie heiser.

"Schh...", meinte er und strich ihr mit einer Hand das völlig zerzauste und verklebte Haar aus dem Gesicht. Eine Schürfwunde bedeckte ihre Wange. "Du bist in Sicherheit, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Jordan sah ihn an. Erst regte sie sich überhaupt nicht, und dann ließ sie sich schluchzend zur Seite kippen. Woody legte einen Arm um sie und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

Sie lebte! Gott sei dank... Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Zögernd streichelte er ihren Rücken.

Jordan zuckte zusammen, als er ihre linke Schulter berührte. Und dann sah Woody die Wunde an ihrem Oberarm. Er sog tief die Luft ein.

"Um Himmels Willen, was..." Vorsichtig betastete er die Stelle, und Jordan gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Dann löste er den Verband, der völlig blutdurchtränkt war. Zum Vorschein kam eine tiefe, entzündete Schnittwunde. Sie war verkurstet und eitrig. Woody war zwar kein Arzt, aber er wusste, dass Jordan bereits eine Blutvergiftung haben konnte.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er sie von den Handschellen und der Fußschlinge befreit. Behutsam hob er sie hoch. So schnell er konnte, stieg er die Treppen hinauf.

"Ich brauche sofort einen Krankenwagen!", rief er.

Simmons, der ganz in der Nähe stand und sich mit jemandem beriet, wandte sich ihm zu. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick musterte er Jordan.

"Ist bereits geschehen. Er steht draußen."

Woody nickte. Wenigstens das hatte er für sie getan.

Als er von der Halle ins Freie trat, kamen ihm Sanitäter entgegen. Sie brachten Jordan auf eine Trage und hoben sie in den Krankenwagen. Man hatte sie sofort an einen Tropf gehangen. Hier im Licht sahen die Verletzungen noch viel schlimmer aus. Jordan hielt Woodys Hand fest und wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Sie war geschwächt und konnte ihre Augen kaum offen halten. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, wenn sie sie jetzt schließen würde, dann wäre alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen, und sie würde aufwachen und sich in der Dunkelheit wieder finden.

Als Woody mit in den Krankenwagen steigen wollte, hielt ihn der Sanitäter zurück.

"Sind Sie ein Angehöriger?"

"Nein, aber ich..."

Der Sanitäter unterbrach ihn. "Tut mir Leid, aber nur Angehörige dürfen direkt mitfahren. Sie können uns gerne in ihrem Privatfahrzeug folgen." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und verschloss dann von Innen die Türen. Mit Blaulicht und Sirene begab sich der Krankenwagen auf den Weg ins nächste Hospital.

Woody nahm sich den nächsten Wagen, den er finden konnte, und folgte ihm.

**Ende Teil 3**


	4. Teil 4

**Anmerkung**: Okay, eigentlich hatte die Sache nicht so lang werden sollen. Aber mir fielen dann immer mehr Details ein, die ich einbauen wollte, und plötzlich führten meine Finger ein Eigenleben. Dank des zweiwöchigen Urlaubs, in dessen zweiter Hälfte ich mich momentan befinde, habe ich auch Ruhe und kann bis nach Mitternacht am Laptop sitzen. Begleitmusik: Lene Marlins neues Album "Lost in a Moment". Wunderschön.

**Drückende Dunkelheit **

**Teil 4**

Sein linker Schuh hatte einen Kratzer auf der Innenseite.

Woody seufzte kurz und wandte den Blick von seinen Schuhspitzen ab und erneut auf die großen Flügeltüren, hinter die er nicht durfte. Das Wort _Intensivstation_ prangte in großen, dunkelroten Buchstaben darauf. Jordan war jetzt schon seit über vier Stunden dort drinnen, und keine der herauskommenden Schwestern konnte ihm Auskunft über ihren Zustand geben.

Beunruhigt ließ er seinen Blick wieder zu seinen Schuhen wandern. Er hatte sie bereits bei seinem ersten Einsatz getragen. Damals, als Jordan ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt hatte, ihn, den naiven Farmboy aus Wisconsin.

"Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Wie geht es ihr?"

Woody sah auf. Max stand vor ihm, leicht außer Atem. Seine Augen waren gerötet und die dunklen Ringe darunter waren stumme Zeugen der schlaflosen Nächte, die er damit verbracht hatte, sich Vorwürfe und Sorgen zu machen.

"Ich weiß es nicht." Woody lächelte ihm müde zu. "Sie ist noch auf der Intensivstation."

"Aber Sie haben sie doch gesehen." Max setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben dem Detective. "Wird sie durchkommen?"

Woody nickte.

"Ja. Sie hatte keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen. Eine Schnittwunde am Arm, doch die war noch relativ frisch. Und sonst..." Er hätte Max die vielen Schürfwunden und blauen Flecke beschreiben können, doch er wollte den ehemaligen Polizisten nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, wie schlimm es um Jordan stand.

Max ließ die Schultern hängen. Er sah aus, als wäre er innerhalb der letzten Tage um Jahre gealtert. Nie hatte Woody ihn so mit den Nerven am Ende gesehen.

"Was passiert jetzt eigentlich mit den Tätern?", wollte Max wissen.

"Sie kommen in Untersuchungshaft und werden angeklagt. Sollte Simmons in der Lagerhalle Drogen finden, kommt das noch erschwerend hinzu. So genau weiß ich das nicht." Er war müde. Das lange Warten gab ihm zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Erschöpft fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

"Dort hinten kommt Garret", meinte Max leise. Woody hob seinen Kopf und suchte den Gang ab. Dr. Macy kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

"Schon was Neues?", begrüßte er sie.

Woody schüttelte den Kopf.

Seufzend ließ sich auch Garret in einen der Stühle fallen.

"Danke, dass Sie gleich angerufen haben", meinte er an Woody gewandt.

"War doch selbstverständlich", gab dieser leise zurück. Dann tauschten er und der Gerichtsmediziner einen besorgten Blick aus, der ihnen verriet, dass sie das selbe über Max dachten.

"Sie wird das schon durchstehen", machte Garret einen aufmunternden Versuch. "Wir wissen doch alle, wie zäh sie ist."

Max nickte nur. Er ließ sich in dem unbequemen Wartestuhl zurücksinken und hatte seinen Blick ins Leere gerichtet.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kam schließlich einer der Ärzte aus der Intensivstation auf sie zu.

"Sind Sie Miss Cavanaughs Bruder?", fragte er, an Woody gewandt.

Max sprang auf. "Ich bin ihr Vater. Wie geht es ihr?"

Der Arzt nickte ihm zu und schüttelte seine Hand, die nach frischen Desinfektionsmittel roch.

"Den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Wie Woody diesen Satz hasste. Auch er und Garret waren aufgestanden.

"Und was bedeutet das?"

"Sie ist in einem stabilen Zustand. Ihre äußeren Verletzungen sind alle oberflächlich, bis auf eine tiefe Fleischwunde am linken Oberarm, die jedoch keine der Hauptschlagadern getroffen hat. Ihr Blutverlust war erstaunlich gering. Auch die leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die sie sich bereits vor einigen Tagen zugezogen hat, hinterließ keine bleibenden Schäden." Der junge Mann räusperte sich kurz. "Was uns mehr Sorgen bereitet, ist die verschleppte Bronchitis. Wir haben ihr bereits Antibiotika zugeführt und sie wird künstlich ernährt, doch ihr Körper ist stark geschwächt. Sie hat ein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen. Im Moment schläft sie."

Max stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Er hatte sich alles viel schlimmer ausgemalt. "Können wir zu ihr?"

Der Arzt sah die drei Männer skeptisch an. Garret kannte er, und auch Woody schien einen vernünftigen Eindruck auf ihn zu machen.

"Na gut. Aber die Patientin braucht viel Ruhe." Er wies ihnen den Weg durch die Flügeltüren hindurch zu einem der Zimmer.

Max hielt bei Jordans Anblick die Luft an. Woody stellte erleichtert fest, dass man sie von all den Dreckspuren befreit hatte. Auch ihre Haare waren nicht mehr verfilzt. Sie schlief. Ein Tropf führte zu ihrer rechten Armbeuge, um den linken war ein Verband gewickelt. Jordan wirkte abgemagert und erschreckend blass.

Max setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und Garret bemerkte, dass sie zitterten. Mitfühlend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Es ist überstanden", meinte er leise. Max nickte und sah erst Garret und dann Woody an.

"Danke", brachte er heiser hervor. "Danke, dass ihr sie mir lebend zurück gebracht habt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn..." Er sprach den Gedanken nicht zuende.

Woody hatte Mitleid mit Jordans Vater. Er respektierte ihn und schenkte ihm Anerkennung für seine jahrelangen Dienste bei der Polizei. Doch jetzt fühlte er nur freundschaftliche Anteilnahme.

"Soweit ist es ja nicht gekommen." Er betrachtete Jordan, wie sie ruhig atmete. "Und Garret hat Recht. Jordan ist zäh und hat einen starken Willen. Ich denke, das hat sie von ihrem Vater."

Max huschte ein Lächeln über das faltendurchzogene Gesicht. "Offensichtlich..."

Eine Weile standen die drei Männer einfach nur da und betrachteten Jordan. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und war auf seine Art erleichtert. Er war, als hätten sie einen stillen Pakt geschlossen, Jordan zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kam.

"Es ist schon ziemlich spät", durchbrach Garret die Stille.

Woody sah auf seine Uhr und war überrascht. Er würde Jordan nur ungern alleine lassen.

"Ich muss zurück in die Gerichtsmedizin. Ich habe Bug vorhin inmitten einer Autopsie einfach sitzen lassen." Garret seufzte.

Max nickte. Dann sah er zu Woody. "Sie sollten sich auch etwas Schlaf gönnen. Noch ein paar Stunden und Sie fallen im Stehen um."

Woody schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben. Ich..." Er wollte da sein, wenn sie aufwachte. Zögernd sah er Max an. Natürlich wusste Woody, dass seine Gefühle für Jordan ihm nicht entgangen waren. Doch ob er das Recht hatte, sich in so eine familiäre Angelegenheit einzumischen?

"Ich rufe Sie an, sobald sich ihr Zustand ändert oder sie aufwacht", meinte Max besänftigend, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten.

Woody zögerte noch immer, doch dann gab er sich geschlagen. Er hatte seit Tagen kaum noch geschlafen und brauchte tatsächlich dringend Ruhe. "Also gut... Danke." Er schenkte Max ein Lächeln und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Garret das Krankenhaus.

-----------------------------

Als Max am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er schlug die Augen auf.

"Uh... Sie sind's schon. Wie spät ist es?" Er richtete sich auf und hatte das Gefühl, jeden Wirbel in seinem Rücken zu spüren. Er hatte die ganze Nacht an Jordans Bett gesessen und war irgendwann nach Mitternacht eingeschlafen.

"Kurz nach zehn", meinte Woody. Er hatte sich heute Morgen wie frisch geboren gefühlt. All die Anspannung der letzten zwei Wochen war über Nacht von ihm abgefallen und er hatte so gut geschlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Max massierte sich mit einer Hand kurz den Nacken. "So gut wie seit Tagen nicht."

Woody konnte sich dem nur anschließen. "Vielleicht sollten Sie erst einmal etwas frühstücken. Die Cafeteria ein Stockwerk tiefer ist gar nicht mal so schlecht."

Max nickte. "Da haben Sie Recht. Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt?"

"Ja. Aber vielleicht könnten Sie mir auf dem Rückweg einen Kaffe mitbringen?"

"Sicher." Max stand auf und überließ Woody seinen Platz. "Ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da."

"Ist gut", meinte Woody. Als Max den Raum verlassen hatte, ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Jordan sinken und betrachtete sie erneut. Sie hatte schon ein wenig mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Nach ein paar Minuten griff er wahllos nach einer Zeitung. Bereits heute früh auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus hatte er am Kiosk die Schlagzeilen gesehen. Sie waren allesamt über die Festnahme von Bricks, meistens in Verbindung mit der Entführung. Er blätterte bis zu den Cartoons und flog mit mäßigem Interesse darüber.

"Hey...", hörte er plötzlich ein Flüstern und Jordan hob vorsichtig ihre Hand. Sofort hatte er die Zeitung beiseite gelegt und nach ihrer Hand gegriffen.

"Hey", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Jordan schloss kurz die noch immer geschwollenen Augen. Sie versuchte, zu grinsen.

"Wach", meinte sie schließlich, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. "Und verdammt angeschlagen."

Woody erwiderte ihr Grinsen. Jordans Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, doch sie hatte ihren Humor nicht verloren.

"Dein Vater ist unten in der Cafeteria, etwas essen. Soll ich ihn..."

"Nein...", unterbrach Jordan ihn mit dem Versuch eines Kopfschüttelns. "Ich war heute Nacht kurz wach und habe gesehen, dass er hier geschlafen hat. Lass ihn in Ruhe frühstücken."

Woody nickte. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an. In Jordans Blick lag eine unausgesprochene Dankbarkeit. In Woodys Erleichterung.

"Welcher Tag ist heute eigentlich?", wollte Jordan schließlich wissen.

Woody lachte leise. "Samstag."

Wieder Stille.

"Sag mal...", begann Woody dann. "Bist du sicher, dass du... okay bist?"

Jordan sah ihn mit leichter Überraschung an. Sanft drückte sie seine Hand. Dann hellte sich ihr Blick auf und richtete sich auf etwas hinter ihm.

"Dad. Schon fertig gefrühstückt?" Man konnte nur erahnen, wie viel Freude eigentlich in ihrer Stimme liegen sollte. Noch immer war sie leise und heiser.

Auch über Max' Gesicht zog sich ein breites Lächeln. "Schön, dass du wach bist."

Woody ließ Jordans Hand los und überließ Max wieder seinen Platz. Er sah sich nach einem zweiten Stuhl um und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Max reichte ihm einen Becher Kaffee.

"Oh..." Jordan richtete sich leicht auf, während das dampfende Getränk vor ihrer Nase den Besitzer wechselte. "Das duftet gut..."

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir deinem Medikamentencocktail noch Koffein hinzufügen sollten", meinte Woody.

Der bedauernde Ausdruck in Jordans Gesicht ließ ihn schmunzeln.

"Apropos..." Jordan versuchte zu erkennen, was auf ihrem Tropf stand. "Wie schlecht geht es mir denn eigentlich?"

"Na, wenn du das nicht selber weißt." Max las ihr vor, was auf dem durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel stand.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. "Das hört sich an, als wäre ich Vollinvalide."

"Na ja, auf der Liste stehen immerhin Bronchitis, Eisenmangel, Blutverunreinigung und Schock." Woody zählte die Diagnosen spaßhaft von den Fingern ab.

"Ich hätte schwören können, diese Bastarde hätten mir zwei Rippen gebrochen."

Plötzlich wurden sie alle ernst. Diese Aussage hatte alles andere als scherzhaft geklungen, sondern wütend und voller Hass.

"Nein, nur geprellt...", meinte Woody leise.

Jordan nickte und schloss die Augen. "Würdet ihr mich vielleicht eine Weile allein lassen?"

Max seufzte kurz und stand auf. "Sicher. Wir... Ich komme heute Nachmittag wieder. Okay?"

"Okay."

Auch Woody war aufgestanden. Er wollte sich nicht festlegen, da er noch viel Arbeit vor sich hatte. Dann fiel ihm etwas Unangenehmes wieder ein.

"Ich brauche noch eine Aussage von dir." Er wagte es fast nicht, sie anzusehen. "Spätestens übermorgen."

Jordan gab einen Stoßseufzer von sich. "Komm einfach vorbei, wenn du Zeit hast. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich irgendwo hin müsste...", fügte sie hinzu, um die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern.

Max und Woody verließen den Raum. Beide machten sich Sorgen um Jordan, doch beide wussten, dass sie Zeit brauchen würde. So eine Sache hinterließ auch tiefe seelische Spuren.

-----------------------------

Woody hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Arbeit ihn so sehr einnehmen würde. Er hatte stapelweise Berichte zu schreiben und Protokolle auszufüllen. Eigentlich hatte er geplant, Montag Morgen zu Jordan zu gehen. Doch Telefonate und E-Mails hielten ihn regelrecht in seinem Büro gefangen. Als es dann später Nachmittag war, wurde er in Simmons Büro gerufen.

Dort wurde von ihm ein Zeugenbericht erwartet. Woody hatte geglaubt, sein schriftlicher würde ausreichen, doch allem Anschein nach wollte Simmons alles doppelt und dreifach. Also ließ er den Schwall an Fragen über sich ergehen.

Am späten Abend war Simmons fertig.

"Damit dürften wir Bricks für einige Jahre hinter Gitter bringen. Natürlich muss Dr. Cavanaugh auch noch vor Gericht aussagen, aber mit ihrem ersten Zeugenbericht als Grundlage dürfte das kein Problem sein", meinte Simmons abschließend.

Woody wurde hellhörig. "Ihrem ersten Bericht?"

"Ja", bestätigte der Sergeant. "Ich war heute morgen bei ihr und habe ihre Aussage protokolliert."

Eine leichte Welle der Wut machte sich in Woodys Magen breit, doch er ignorierte sie.

"Aha", meinte er trocken. "Dann sind wir hier fertig?"

"Ja. Sie können gehen. Vielen Dank für Ihre gute Mitarbeit. Ohne Sie hätten wir das sicherlich nicht so reibungslos über die Bühne gebracht."

Wenigstens das sah er ein. Woody musste zugeben, dass Simmons auf seinem Gebiet - der Drogenfahndung - unglaublich professionell war. Doch alles darüber hinaus schien für ihn unwichtig zu sein, und deshalb würden er und Woody sicherlich nie Freunde werden.

-----------------------------

Als Woody am nächsten Abend den Fahrstuhl zur achten Ebene des Krankenhauses betrat, plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Er hatte es in den letzten beiden Tagen einfach nicht geschafft, bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Die Arbeit hatte ihn regelrecht aufgefressen.

Von Garret wusste er, dass Jordan noch am Samstag von der Intensivstation in ein normales Zimmer verlegt worden war. Er hatte ihr einen Blumenstrauß mitbringen wollen, doch dann konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, was denn nun angemessen war. Rote Rosen waren übertrieben. Und ein beliebiger bunter Strauß war ihm... zu beliebig. Als entschied er sich für einen Obstsalat mit extra viel Erdbeeren. Sie würde den Zusammenhang verstehen, und doch war er harmlos genug.

In den Gängen des Krankenhauses konnte man sich verirren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Woody Jordans Zimmer gefunden hatte. 874.

Die Tür war angelehnt. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Kopf durch die Tür und klopfte gegen den Rahmen. Jordan saß, in Jeans und Pullover gekleidet, in einem Sessel am Fenster und drehte ihrem Kopf zu ihm um. Sie lächelte.

"Nicht so schüchtern", meinte scherzhaft und Woody stellte sofort fest, dass ihre Stimme wieder wie die von Jordan klang. Er trat ein und sah sich in dem Raum um. Er war in einem warmen, hellen Gelb gestrichen und mit einem Bett und zwei Sesseln ausgestattet. An einer Ecke befand sich ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel. Auf der einzigen Kommode befanden sich dicht an dicht mehrere Blumensträuße, die sie wohl von ihren Kollegen bekommen hatte.

"Ich wollte dir ja auch einen mitbringen", meinte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Vasen. "Aber dann habe ich mich hierfür entschieden." Er reichte Jordan den Plastikbehälter.

Jordan brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, was sich darin befand. Dann musste sie lachen.

"Danke. Genau das, was ich nach dem immer gleich schlecht schmeckenden Kantinenessen gebrauchen kann." Sie griff nach der Gabel und machte sich gleich darüber her.

Woody setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel. Jordan sah heute schon viel besser aus. Ihre blauen Flecke waren blasser geworden und die Schürfwunde auf ihrer Wange war vollkommen verheilt. Von dem Schnitt an ihrem Hals zeugte nur noch eine dünne rote Linie. Sie wirkte auch nicht mehr so schwach. Wahrscheinlich hatte man sie erst intravenös ernährt und dann mit einer 3000 Kalorien Diät hochgepäppelt.

Jordan bemerkte seinen abschätzenden Blick und sah von ihrem Salat auf.

"Was?"

"Du siehst besser aus", meinte er ehrlich.

"Das will ich auch hoffen. Ich wurde bis gestern gemästet und zu strikter Bettruhe gezwungen."

"Was macht der Arm?"

Jordan streckte ihm den linken Arm entgegen. "Der Verband und die Antibiotika sind das einzige, auf das ich noch nicht verzichten darf. Die Bronchitis ist dank Dreifachdosierung schon fast abgeklungen."

Das hörte sich gut an.

"Und wann, sagen die Ärzte, kommst du hier wieder raus?"

"Heute noch", meinte Jordan mit vollem Mund.

Woody war verblüfft. "So schnell?"

Jordan grinste verschmitzt. "Ich habe mit meinem Gedrängel ein bisschen nachgeholfen. Da ich selbst Ärztin bin, glauben sie daran, dass ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich wartete nur noch auf die Ergebnisse der letzten Untersuchung."

Als hätte die Krankenschwester auf ihr Stichwort gewartet, betrat sie das Zimmer.

"Miss Cavanaugh...", meinte sie lächelnd. "Es sieht gut für Sie aus."

"Na bitte!" Jordan erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

"Der Verband muss jeden Tag gewechselt werden und von denen hier sollten Sie vor jeder Mahlzeit zwei einnehmen." Die blonde Schwester drückte ihr eine Packung Antibiotika in die Hand. "Und hier brauchen wir eine Unterschrift."

Jordan griff nach dem Kuli, flog über die Entlassungspapiere und setzte ihre Unterschrift darunter.

"Danke. Und passen Sie auf, dass sie sich nicht übernimmt", meinte die Schwester im Hinausgehen zu Woody.

"Genau", stimmte Jordan ihr zu. "Und damit kannst du gleich anfangen, indem du meine Tasche trägst."

Woody musste Grinsen. Nach außen hin schien Jordan schon wieder ganz die Alte zu sein. Er wusste, dass sie innerlich noch nicht wieder im Gleichgewicht war. Doch sie weigerte sich nicht dagegen, die Sache zu verarbeiten und vor allen Dingen verschloss sie sich nicht davor, dass man ihr helfen wollte. Das gab Woody die Hoffnung, dass sie ihn an sich heranlassen würde. Als guter Freund, um ihr beizustehen.

Mit einem kurzen Handgriff hatte er sich die Reisetasche umgehängt.

"Also dann." Jordan schob sich eine letzte Erdbeere in den Mund und warf die leere Plastikschale im Hinausgehen in den Mülleimer.

Auf der Straße atmete sie tief die kühle Luft ein. Für einen Moment war es, als wäre diese ganze Sache nie geschehen. Ihre Wunden waren fast verheilt oder zumindest auf dem besten Weg dahin. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten sich dank der Medikamente bereits vor zwei Tagen verzogen und auch ihre Lunge fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie ein Vulkan.

Woody trat hinter sie.

Im Westen stand die Sonne bereits in einem niedrigen Winkel über den Hochhäusern von Boston. Das Licht ließ Jordans Haare immer wieder golden aufleuchten.

"Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause." Woody deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der er das Auto geparkt hatte.

Jordan folgte ihm und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten. Woody warf ihre Tasche auf den Rücksitz und stieg ein.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigsam. Woody konzentrierte sich in der Dämmerung auf die Straße und Jordan hatte ihren Blick aus dem Fenster gewandt. Als Woody das Auto vor dem Eingang ihres Hauses zum Stehen brachte, bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment; sie sah so friedlich aus. Dann fuhr er ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wange.

"Aufwachen, Dornröschen."

Jordan schlug die Augen auf. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu sich zu kommen.

Woody stieg aus und nahm die Tasche vom Rücksitz. Dann öffnete er Jordans Tür und half ihr beim Aussteigen. Sie war doch noch nicht wieder völlig bei Kräften.

Er schloss das Auto ab und folgte ihr. Sie ging die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung langsamer hoch als gewöhnlich, doch Woody bot ihr keine Hilfe an. Jordan war ein stolzer Mensch, und er wusste dass er ihr am ehesten half, in dem er sie allein zu ihrem alten Ich zurück finden ließ. Also lief er dicht hinter ihr, um sie nur im Notfall stützen zu können.

Woody war schon einige Male bei Jordan gewesen. Er mochte ihre Wohnung, sie spiegelte Jordans Charakter wider.

Unschlüssig ließ er die Reisetasche neben der Couch fallen.

"Hast du schon gegessen?" Jordan nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und goss sich etwas Wasser ein. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck.

"Nein."

Jordan stellte das halbleere Glas neben der Spüle ab und öffnete dann ihren Kühlschrank.

"Hm. Ich habe eine Tiefkühlpizza, einen Tiefkühlauflauf, und - oh Wunder - eine Tiefkühlgemüsepfanne."

Woody grinste.

"Lass mich mal." Er schob sie sanft beiseite und durchstöberte ihre Küchenschränke.

"Na Bitte", meinte er triumphierend und förderte ein Paket Nudeln und ein Glas Pastasoße ans Tageslicht.

"Schau lieber auf's Verfallsdatum. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je Pastasoße gekauft zu haben."

"Das war ja auch ich", gab Woody trocken zurück. "Vor ein paar Wochen, zum Videoabend mit Nigel, Lily und Bug."

"Aha. Und wieso haben wir das dann nie gegessen?" Jordan zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Weil euch vom Popcorn so schlecht geworden ist, dass wir darauf verzichtet haben." Er grinste.

Jordan zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Okay. Während du dich in der Küche amüsierst, gehe ich erst mal eine heiße Dusche nehmen." Und damit verschwand sie, vorher noch ein paar Sachen zusammensuchend, ins Badezimmer.

Woody drehte sich um die eigene Achse, fand schließlich die Schürze und griff dann zielsicher nach einem Kochtopf.

-----------------------------

"Wie oft haben wir uns diesen Streifen jetzt eigentlich schon angesehen?", fragte Jordan mit vollem Mund und zeigte mit ihrer Gabel in Richtung Fernseher.

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Woody und schob sich erneut eine Portion Pasta in den Mund.

Sie hatten einen alten Schwarzweißfilm herausgesucht und saßen auf dem Sofa, jeder eine Schüssel Spaghetti auf dem Schoß.

"Jeden zweiten Videoabend, mindestens", stellte Jordan fest. "Wir sollten den Film verbannen."

"Obwohl", warf Woody ein. "Dann hätten wir keinen mehr, bei dem wir uns unterhalten können, ohne etwas zu verpassen."

"Weil wir es ja eh schön kennen, stimmt", nickte Jordan. "Wie auch immer. Ich brauche Nachschlag."

Sie stand auf und holte sich noch eine Portion Spaghetti.

"Ich nicht", meinte Woody, stellte seinen leeren Teller vor sich auf den flachen Couchtisch und lehnte sich zurück.

Als Jordan zurück kam, setzte sie sich direkt neben und lehnte sich an ihn. Trotz der warmen Dusche und dem kuscheligen Pullover, den sie trug, war ihr kalt. Sie wusste, dass die Kälte von Innen heraus kam, und dass sie mit der Dunkelheit verbunden war, die um sie herum herrschte. Das einzige Licht ging von der gedämpften Herdbeleuchtung und dem Fernsehbild aus.

Woody schien ihr Frösteln zu bemerken. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie sanft noch ein Stückchen näher. Sofort fühlte Jordan sich besser.

In aller Ruhe leerte sie ihren Teller, und machte sich dabei immer wieder über einzelne Szenen des Filmes lustig.

Woody genoss es, sie lachen zu hören. Er hatte Angst gehabt, sie würde sich zurückziehen und alle aus ihrem Schmerz ausschließen, so, wie sie es damals getan hatte. Als sie nach Los Angeles aufgebrochen war, um den Mörder ihrer Mutter zu finden.

Als Jordan fertig war, stellte sie ihren Teller neben den von Woody. Dann rutschte sie ein wenig von ihm weg, jedoch nur, um sich eines der kleinen Sofakissen zu angeln und sich dann mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß zu legen.

Sie konnte spüren, dass Woody überrascht war. Dann fühlte sie, wie er zögernd seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte, darauf bedacht, nicht die wunde Stelle zu berühren. Jordan musste lächeln. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hier tat, aber sie wollte Woody nicht mehr aus ihrem Leben ausschließen. Dazu hatte er sich bereits zu weit hineingewagt. War ihr zu wichtig geworden.

Woody war verunsichert. Mit Jordans abweisender Art hatte er umgehen können. Er hatte stets nur das annehmen dürfen, was sie bereit war, zu geben. Er hatte nie gefordert. Aber jetzt schien sie ihm eine Hand hinzuhalten. Er wusste nicht, ob es nicht noch zu früh war, danach zu greifen. Er wollte Jordan nicht verlieren.

"Woody?", meinte Jordan leise. Sie fühlte sein Zögern und hatte Angst, dass er sie abweisen würde. Plötzlich war sie verunsichert. Sie war sich seiner Gefühle immer so sicher gewesen. Was, wenn er ihr doch nur ein guter Freund sein wollte? Oder er würde sie zurückweisen, aus Angst, sie sonst zu etwas zu drängen, zu dem sie nicht bereit war.

"Mmh?" Auch seine Stimme war leise.

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, heute Nacht hier zu bleiben?"

Die Frage hing einen Moment im Raum.

Woody löste seine Hand von ihrem Arm und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Nein." Seine Stimme war warm und voller Zuneigung. Ohne dabei Erwartung auszudrücken.

Jordan griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger in seinen.

Etwas später schlief sie ein.

-----------------------------

Als Jordan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Sie lag noch immer auf dem Sofa. Unter ihr ein Kissen, und sonst nichts.

Sie setzte sich auf.

"Woody?", rief sie in Richtung Badezimmer.

Keine Antwort.

Noch ein wenig schlaftrunken stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Er war nicht da. Als sie zurückkam, fiel ihr ein Zettel auf der freien Fläche neben der Spüle auf.

_Musste zur Arbeit, wollte dich nicht wecken.  
Gruß, Woody_

Mehr nicht. Jordan wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Er hatte weder geschrieben, ob er später bei ihr vorbei schauen würde, noch, ob sie ihn vielleicht in der Mittagspause besuchen konnte. Vielleicht war er auch einfach unsicher gewesen und wartete, dass sie sich bei ihm meldete. Jordan entschied sich, einfach gar nichts zu denken und abzuwarten. Und jetzt würde sie zu Max ins Pogue gehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ein langes Gespräch ihnen beiden gut tun würde.

**Ende Teil 4**


	5. Teil 5

**Anmerkung**: Eigentlich wusste ich schon ganz genau, wie das Ende aussehen sollte. Aber dann war ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher und zufrieden schon gar nicht. Während ich die ganze Entführungssache geschrieben habe, tauchten plötzlich so viele Fragen und Zusammenhänge auf, die ich unbedingt noch klären musste. Und dann haben mich zwei Jordy-Plotbunnys in meinen Kopf geschlichen, die ich unbedingt erst aufschreiben musste. Ich verspreche, dass meine nächste CJ-Fanfiction weniger düster und depressiv wird. Und weniger lang. Mal schaun ;-)

**Drückende Dunkelheit **

**Teil 5**

"Hey Dad." Mit einem Lächeln ließ sich Jordan auf einen Barhocker fallen.

"Jordan!" Ihr Vater machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. "Du wurdest schon entlassen?"

Sie kräuselte ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen. "So ähnlich."

Max lachte. Dann nahm er sich ein Bier und wollte ihr auch eins geben, hielt jedoch inne.

"Warte", meinte er und förderte aus einem Kühlschrank unter dem Tresen eine Flasche Orangensaft ans Tageslicht. "Hier."

"Dad!" Jordan verleierte die Augen. Doch dann dachte sie an alles, was passiert war, und hielt ihren Kommentar zurück. Es war ja eigentlich wirklich lieb von ihm, sich solche Sorgen um sie zu machen. Widerspruchslos nahm sie ihr Glas Saft entgegen.

"Also." Max setzte sich zu ihr. Es war ruhig in der Bar, so früh am Tag. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut. Ich bin schon wieder fast wie neu."

"Und wie fühlst du dich?"

Jordan seufzte. "Noch ein wenig angeschlagen. Man macht sich so seine Gedanken, wenn man so lange von der Zivilisation abgeschnitten ist."

Max sah sie mit einem besorgten Seitenblick an. "Wenn du im Moment nicht alleine wohnen willst... Du weißt, bei mir ist immer ein Zimmer für dich frei..."

Jordan schenkte ihrem Vater ein warmes, dankbares Lächeln. "Das ist echt lieb gemeint, Dad, aber ich komme schon klar."

Max nickte. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Dann nutze er den Moment des Schweigens, um seine Tochter genauer zu betrachten. Sie sah wirklich schon viel besser aus. Nicht mehr so blass und schwach. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren noch da.

"Hast du Alpträume?", wollte er wissen.

"Nein", log Jordan und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Er sollte sich nicht zu viele Sorgen machen. Dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und wechselte das Thema. "Weißt du, ich bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hergekommen."

"Ach ja?"

Jordan nickte. "Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit, nachzudenken. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Auf Max' Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck der Überraschung.

Jordan strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und fuhr dann fort. "Ich habe Dinge aus der Vergangenheit ausgegraben, die ich vielleicht lieber in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Ich habe noch so viele Fragen, wegen Mom und Summit View. Aber wenn du glaubst, es sei besser für mich, nicht alle Details zu kennen..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte. "Dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren. Ich meine..."

Erneut schien sie nach Worten zu suchen. "Ich möchte nicht meinen Vater verlieren, weil ich mich nicht von der Vergangenheit trennen kann."

Max war ihren Worten aufmerksam gefolgt und hatte keine Gefühlsregung gezeigt. Doch jetzt sah Jordan, dass seine Augen glasig wurden. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und tätschelte ihr dann die Wange.

"Danke", war alles, was er sagen konnte. Und es war genug.

-----------------------------

Es war kurz nach elf Uhr, als Jordan sich entschied, schlafen zu gehen. Sie hatte ihren Verband gewechselt und ihre Haare in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie mochte es nicht, früh mit einer unzähmbaren Mähne aufzuwachen.

Nacheinander löschte sie das Licht in ihrem Loft. Erst die Deckenbeleuchtung der Küche, dann die Stehlampe neben der Couch. Nun brannte nur noch ihre Nachttischlampe. Jordan kroch unter die Decke. Ihre Hand verweilte für eine Weile auf dem kleinen, schwarzen Schalter der Lampe. Sie zögerte. Immer wieder zuckte ihr Finger, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihr Arm schwer.

Seufzend schob sie die Decke zurück und zog sich wieder an.

-----------------------------

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er hatte noch nicht so genau herausfinden können, was es war, aber... Genau. Da war ein Geräusch, das sich aufdringlich in seinem Kopf breit machte und ihn langsam aus seinem Tiefschlaf holte.

Benommen öffnete Woody seine Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff, dass ihn etwas geweckt hatte. Da war es wieder. Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

Mit einem unglücklichen Seufzen kroch Woody aus seinem Bett und wandelte schlaftrunken zur Tür.

"Verdammter Mist!" Er hatte sich den Fuß im Dunkeln an einer Schrankkante gerammt.

Noch immer seltsame Geräusche von sich gebend erreichte er schließlich den Lichtschalter. Wieso hatte er eigentlich nicht die Lampe neben seinem Bett angeschalten? Musste wohl die Nachwirkung des so plötzlich unterbrochenen Tiefschlafes sein.

Ungeduldig klopfte es erneut.

Woody öffnete schließlich die Tür. Vor ihm stand, von einem Bein auf das andere tretend, Jordan. Sie lächelte ihn um Verzeihung bittend an.

"Um Himmels Willen, hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist?", knurrte Woody, klang jedoch weniger wütend, als er es vorgehabt hatte.

Jordan erwiderte erst nichts und ließ ihren Blick über seinen freien Oberkörper wandern. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Dann grinste sie. "Darf ich reinkommen?"

Woody trat beiseite und taumelte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Jordan schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie war noch nicht oft bei Woody gewesen, doch sie mochte seine Wohnung. Sie spiegelte Woodys Charakter wider. Unschlüssig blieb Jordan im Raum stehen. Als Woody zurück kam, hatte er sich ein T-Shirt übergezogen. Müde rieb er sich die Augen.

"Setz dich", murmelte er und verschwand kurz in der Küche, um ihr ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Dann setzte er sich zu ihr auf die Couch.

"Ist was passiert?"

Jordan schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe einen Spaziergang gemacht. Tja, und irgendwie bin ich dann hier gelandet."

Erst jetzt war Woody wieder einigermaßen wach. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um ein klareres Bild zu bekommen. Jordan sah müde aus. Sie hatte ihre Haare unordentlich zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trug wahllos zusammengewürfelte Kleidung. Eine ausgewaschene Jeans, ein cremefarbenes Trägeroberteil und darüber eine verblichene Jeansjacke. Sie nippte an ihren Glas und ihr Blick war irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet.

Woody spürte, dass sie irgendetwas bedrückte. Doch er ließ ihr Zeit, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, würde sie nicht mitten in der Nacht hier auftauchen.

Schließlich sah sie ihn an. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

Woody schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon okay."

"Ich hab's zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten", gab sie schließlich zu. "Die Stille war unerträglich." Und die Dunkelheit, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

"Das ist doch normal, nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast." Woody versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es ihr wohl wirklich gehen mochte.

"Mmh. Vielleicht." Jordan nestelte mit ihren Fingern an einem Knopf ihrer Jacke. "Danke übrigens, dass du gestern-" Sie stockte.

"Da geblieben bist?", vollendete er ihren Satz. "Dazu sind Freunde doch da, oder?"

Freunde. Jordan lächelte matt. Waren sie wirklich nur Freunde? Vor ihrer Entführung hatte er bei jeder Gelegenheit mit ihr geflirtet, ihre Nähe gesucht. Aber jetzt... Jetzt schien er verunsichert zu sein. Er war darauf bedacht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, sie auf keinen Fall zu drängen. Jordan seufzte. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein, und seine Zurückhaltung lag einfach daran, dass er sie wirklich nur als gute Freundin sah. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee gewesen, herzukommen, und es wäre besser wieder zu gehen.

"Wenn du möchtest", begann Woody plötzlich, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, "dann kannst du heute Nacht hier bleiben. Und wenn du die Stille nicht aushältst, dann reden wir einfach die ganze Nacht."

Jordan wusste nicht, womit sie das verdient hatte. Sie hatte ihn so oft auf Abstand gehalten, zurückgewiesen. Und er war trotzdem für sie da.

"Womit habe ich dich nur verdient", meinte sie leise.

Ein warmes, liebevolles Lächeln war seine Antwort.

Und sie redeten die ganze Nacht. Über Woodys Kindheit in Wisconsin und wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er Polizist werden wollte. Über die schwere Zeit nach dem Tod von Jordans Mutter und wie es sie in die Gerichtsmedizin verschlagen hatte. Nur über die Tage der Entführung sprachen sie nicht. Erst, als es draußen bereits hell wurde, entspannte sich Jordan. Und dann schlief sie ein, völlig erschöpft. Woody brachte ihr eine Decke und legte sie um ihre Schultern.

Er selbst musste zur Arbeit, obwohl er todmüde war. Doch er hatte genug Überstunden gesammelt um sich den Nachmittag frei zu nehmen.

-----------------------------

Als Jordan gegen Mittag nach Hause kam, fand sie neben der lästigen Werbung auch eine Vorladung vor Gericht in ihrer Post. In zwei Wochen sollte sie vor den Geschworenen ihre Aussage wiederholen. Wenn das Opfer in Person erschien, wirkte das immer zugunsten der Anklage.

Seufzend heftete sie das Schreiben mit einem Magneten an ihre Kühlschranktür. Man würde ihr vorher genau sagen, welche Fragen man ihr stellen wollte. Zum Glück hatte sie noch etwas Zeit bis dahin.

Morgen würde sie wieder auf Arbeit gehen. Die Ärzte hatten ihr zwar davon abgeraten, doch Jordan brauchte die Ablenkung. Das ewige Nichtstun gab ihr zu viel Zeit, die Geschehnisse immer und immer wieder zu durchleben. Die Arbeit würde ihr helfen, das Erlebte zu verdrängen.

Doch zuerst musste sie die bevorstehende Nacht durchstehen.

Sie ließ die Lampe neben ihrem Bett brennen. Ihr Schlaf war unruhig und von wirren Träumen durchzogen. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken, nur, damit sie dann wieder in einen schweren Schlaf fallen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sie sich wie erschlagen.

In der Gerichtsmedizin begrüßte man sie mit freudiger Überraschung. Garret teilte ihr mehrfach mit, dass er es für zu früh hielt und sie sich lieber noch ein bisschen ausruhen sollte. Doch er schickte sie nicht nach Hause, sondern gab ihr stattdessen einfache Aufgaben. Jordan war ihm dankbar dafür.

Lily schaute in der Mittagspause bei ihr vorbei und erkundigte sich, ob sie ihr irgendwie helfen könne. Jordan bedankte sich und lehnte ab. Sie würde schon klarkommen.

Für ein paar Stunden war sie tatsächlich abgelenkt. Seit langer Zeit fühlte sie sich wieder nützlich und musste nicht ständig an das drückende Gefühl denken, welches sie jeden Abend beschlich. Selbst im Krankenhaus hatte sie nur mit Beleuchtung und dank starker Schlafmittel Ruhe gefunden.

Ihr erster Arbeitstag hatte sie mehr Kraft gekostet, als sie geglaubt hatte. Völlig erschöpft fiel Jordan am diesem Abend ins Bett. Und doch fand sie nicht den ersehnten, traumlosen Schlaf. Unruhig wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Die Traumbilder in ihrem Kopf schienen so real zu sein und plötzlich konnte sie den ekelerregenden Geruch ihres Gefängnisses wieder wahrnehmen. Jordan wusste nicht mehr, was Wirklichkeit war, und was nicht. Ihre Sinne schienen sich zu verschieben und alles schien auf einmal möglich. Die Angst wurde wieder lebendig.

Quälend langsam verstrich die Nacht und Jordan war erleichtert, als sie am nächsten Morgen auf Arbeit gehen konnte.

-----------------------------

"Hey, du arbeitest schon wieder?"

"Hallo Woody." Jordan war mit einem Stapel Akten auf dem Weg in ihr Büro. "Mehr oder weniger, ja."

Der Detective folgte ihr zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

Als sie den Stapel sinken ließ, machte sich ihr Arm schmerzhaft bemerkbar und sie verzog kurz das Gesicht.

Woody sah sie besorgt an. "Solltest du nicht lieber noch ein paar Tage zu Hause bleiben?"

"Da fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf. Die Ablenkung hier tut mir ganz gut. Außerdem ist morgen Wochenende, da bekomme ich genug Ruhe."

Woody lachte. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, nachdem sie vor zwei Tagen einfach so bei ihm vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Jetzt schien es ihr schon wieder besser zu gehen. Wenn der Verband an ihrem Oberarm nicht gewesen wäre, könnte man meinen, sie wäre wieder ganz die Alte. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Augen waren noch immer von dunklen Ringen umgeben und sahen kleiner aus, als sonst.

"Du solltest mal richtig ausschlafen", meinte er.

Jordan lächelte gequält. "Das ist gar nicht so einfach..."

"Alpträume?", vermutete Woody.

Sie nickte. "Ab und zu."

"Das wird schon wieder", meinte er aufmunternd.

Jordan lächelte. "Sicher."

"Hast du nicht Lust, heute Abend mit ins Pogue zu kommen?", wechselte Woody das Thema.

Jordan war froh über die Einladung. "Klar. Ich kann jede Abwechslung gebrauchen."

"Halb acht?"

Sie nickte. "Halb acht klingt gut."

"Also schön. Bis dann."

"Bis dann."

Jordan fühlte plötzlich ein Gefühl der Wärme in ihrem Magen. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an die Gedanken, die ihr während der Zeit in dem dunklen Keller gekommen waren. Vielleicht war heute Abend der richtige Zeitpunkt, um herauszufinden, ob es für sie beide noch eine gemeinsame Zukunft gab.

-----------------------------

Kurz vor halb acht erreichte sie die Bar ihres Vaters.

Woody wartete bereits auf sie - vor dem Eingang.

"Was machst du denn hier draußen?" Sie war überrascht. Es war nicht gerade warm um diese Jahreszeit.

Woody grinste nur geheimnisvoll. "Augen zu!"

Jordan zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst..."

"Doch", meinte Woody nur und stellte sich hinter sie. Dann hielt er ihr die Augen zu und führte sie ins Pogue.

"Woody, was soll denn-"

"Eins..."

Na toll. Er ignorierte sie einfach.

"Zwei..."

Jordan hielt die Luft an.

"Drei!"

Woody nahm ihr die Hände von den Augen.

"Überraschung!", riefen ihr mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig zu.

Jordan lachte kurz auf. "Na, die ist euch gelungen!"

Ihr Vater und ihre Kollegen standen in der Mitte des Raumes, den sie mit "Willkommen Zurück"-Girlanden und Kerzen dekoriert hatten. Ein Kuchen thronte auf einem der Tische.

"Das ist ja besser, als Geburtstag zu haben." Jordan ließ sich von ihren Freunden umarmen.

"Tja, so einfach kommst du uns halt nicht davon", meinte Nigel.

"Ohne dich war es richtig langweilig in der Gerichtsmedizin", warf Bugs ein.

"Und Probleme mit der Staatsanwaltschaft hat es auch nicht gegeben", fügte Lily halb kichernd hinzu.

"Danke. Das ist echt lieb von euch..."

Jordan war gerührt. Von irgendwo her bekam sie ein Glas Sekt in die Hand gedrückt und dann stießen sie an.

"Auf deine Rückkehr!", schlug Garret vor.

Jordan lächelte. "Auf das Leben."

Etwas später hatten sich Grüppchen gebildet. Max saß mit Garret und Woody an der Bar; Nigel und Bug standen bei der Jukebox und ließen sich über die verschiedenen Titel aus. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile mit den beiden Spezialisten unterhalten hatte, setzte sich Jordan zu Lily an einen der hinteren Tische.

"Wir haben uns alle unheimliche Sorgen gemacht", meinte Lily nach einer Weile.

Jordan verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch. "Ich hab' schon gehört... Ohne eure Gemeinschaftsarbeit hätte man diesen Bricks nicht so schnell identifizieren könne."

"Aber einer hat sich ganz besonders ins Zeug gelegt..." Lily ließ ihren Blick zu Woody wandern, der gerade dabei war, Garret und Max irgendetwas zu erklären.

"Ach, das hätte er doch bei jedem anderen Fall auch getan", winkte Jordan ab.

"Er hat Nächte lang nicht geschlafen und ohne ihn hätte man dich wahrscheinlich erst Stunden später befreit", meinte Lily beharrlich.

Jordan zog ihre Stirn kraus.

Lily sah sie überrascht an. "Das hat er dir wohl gar nicht erzählt?"

"Was?"

"Diesem Simmons warst du völlig egal. Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Bricks festgenommen wird. Dein Wohl stand dabei an zweiter Stelle. Ohne Woody..." Sie ließ ihren Satz unbeendet.

Nein, das hatte er ihr wirklich nicht gesagt. Und plötzlich fühlte Jordan sich unwohl. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nur an sich gedacht. Nicht einmal hatte sie Woody gefragt, wie es ihm während der ganzen Zeit ergangen war, was er durchgemacht hatte. Wie hätte sie sich wohl gefühlt, wenn er entführt worden wäre...? Sie wusste es nicht.

"Wie steht es eigentlich im Moment zwischen euch?", holte Lily sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ach komm schon, Jordan." Lily lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Wie ihr zwei umeinander herum tanzt, das ist schon fast filmreif."

Jordan lachte. "Das bildest du dir ein. Wir sind nur-"

"Gute Freunde, ja, das sagt Woody auch immer - mit diesem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme."

"Ihr Psychiater mit euren Weisheiten!", meinte Jordan und stand auf, ihre leere Bierflasche in der Hand. "Ich hole mir jetzt Nachschub."

Ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln war Lilys Antwort.

Jordan ließ sich neben Garret an der Bar nieder.

"Hey Dad, hast du noch eins für mich?" Sie schob ihm die leere Bierflasche hin.

"Du", meinte ihr Vater und schob ihr eine Cola zu, "steigst jetzt wieder auf Alkoholfreies um."

"Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen..." Der Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören.

Garret und Woody mussten grinsen.

Plötzlich legte sich von hinten schwungvoll eine Hand auf Jordans Schulter. Sie gehörte zu Nigel.

"Hör mal, Jordan, es tut mir wirklich Leid mich so früh schon aus dem Staub zu machen... Aber ich habe morgen noch ein paar liegengebliebene Analysen durchzuführen."

Jordan boxte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite. "Schon gut. Ich will dir ja nicht deinen Schönheitsschlaf rauben."

Garret hatte aufgrund ihrer Worte auf die Uhr gesehen. "Um Himmels Willen, es ist ja schon fast um Zehn!"

"Was? Müssen Sie morgen auch arbeiten?"

"Nein, aber Abby zu ihrem SAT Test fahren. Sie bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht pünktlich bin..." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"Also schön, ihr zwei. Wir sehen uns Montag im Institut..."

Garret nickte und griff nach seinem Mantel. Nigel warf sich seine Jacke über die Schultern.

"Macht's gut", meinte Max.

"Man sieht sich", erwiderte Nigel und verließ mit Garret die Bar.

Jordan wandte ihrem Blick von der Tür wieder ihrer Cola zu und nippte kurz daran.

"Hör mal, Kleines...", begann ihr Vater.

Jordan sah zu ihm auf. "Sag nicht, du verschwindest auch schon!"

Max lächelte verlegen. "Ich habe die letzten Tage Überstunden gemacht, weil die Bar gut besucht war und die Gäste wirklich gebrauchen konnte... Es wäre wirklich gut, wenn ich heute vor Mitternacht ins Bett komme."

"Na dann", seufzte Jordan. "Lass die Schlüssel hier. Ich schließe dann später ab."

"Danke." Max gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich. "Und pass mir auf, dass sie nicht zu viel trinkt", meinte er an Woody gewandt.

"Sicher", lachte dieser. "Gute Nacht, Max."

Als Max gegangen war, drehte er sich zu Jordan um. Sie hob nahm ihr Glas und rutschte auf den Hocker neben ihm.

"Ich fühle mich so gut, wie lange nicht mehr", gab sie zu.

"Das freut mich." Woody nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Was macht der Arm?"

Jordan zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Wird besser."

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Bar und beobachtete Lily, die sich jetzt mit Bug unterhielt.

"Sie sehen irgendwie süß aus, zusammen."

Woody folgte ihrem Blick. Dann grinste er. "Stimmt."

Eine Weile sahen sie dabei zu, wie sich die Beiden unterhielten und ab und zu leise lachten. Jordan musste über Lilys Worte nachdenken. Ohne Woody würde sie vielleicht nicht mehr leben.

"Danke", meinte sie schließlich leise.

Woody sah sie von der Seite an. "Wofür?"

"Lily hat mir gesagt, was du alles getan hast, um mich da raus zu holen."

"Oh, das." Er schien kurz nach Worten zu suchen. "Keine Ursache."

Jordan lachte. "Das ist mal wieder typisch Woody. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, und alles, was du zu sagen hast, ist 'Keine Ursache'..."

"War ja nicht das erste Mal, oder?", warf er mit einem breiten Grinsen ein und ließ seinen Blick wieder durch den Raum wandern. Jordan wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Eine Weile beobachtete sie ihn, wie er, noch immer grinsend, an seinem Bier nippte.

"Weißt du, was ich gedacht habe, als ich dort unten war und die Hoffnung verloren hatte, je wieder Tageslicht zu sehen?" Ihre Stimme war leiser als vorher.

"Nein." Er sah sie interessiert an.

"Ich dachte, dass ich zu gerne noch einmal dein typisches Kewaunee-Grinsen sehen würde."

Woody musste kurz lachen.

Jordan sah ihn nicht an und sprach leise weiter. "Und dass ich dir vielleicht doch eine Chance hätte geben sollen, mir näher zu kommen, als ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging quer durch den Raum, wo Lily und Bug gerade aufstanden.

"Hey Jordan." Lily lächelte. "Ist schon ganz schön spät geworden..."

Jordan nickte. "Schön, dass du da warst." Dann zwinkerte sie ihr zu. "Unser _Gespräch_ führen wir mal in der Mittagspause fort."

Lily nickte schmunzelnd. Bug reichte ihr ihren Mantel und half ihr beim Anziehen. Dann griff er nach seiner Jacke.

"Ich bring dich noch nach Hause."

"Danke. Also dann, mach's gut Jordan."

"Ja, bis dann." Jordan hob kurz die Hand.

Lily und Bug gingen vorbei an Woody. Bug klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Gute Nacht, Woodrow."

"Nacht, Bug. Kommt gut nach Hause."

Lily nickte. "Gute Nacht, ihr zwei."

Eine Schwall kalte Luft kam ihnen entgegen, als sie die Bar verließen. Woody sah ihnen für einen Augenblick nach. Jetzt waren auch die letzten gegangen. Er ließ sich Zeit damit, sein Bier zu leeren.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und lächelte, als er sie sah.

Jordan war dabei, die leeren Flaschen von den Tischen zu räumen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Woody bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Jordan stellte die Flaschen hinter den Tresen, um sich dann einen Lappen zu nehmen und über die Tische zu wischen. Als sie fertig war, wandte sie sich der großen Jukebox im hinteren Teil der Bar zu. Woody beobachtete sie eine Weile dabei. Dann stellte er seine leere Flasche zu den anderen.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert.

Sie stand an der Jukebox und suchte nach ihrem Lieblingslied. Als sie es gefunden hatte, gab sie die zweistellige Nummer ein und wartete ab. Zwei Arme schlossen sich von hinten um sie und Jordan musste lächeln. Woody legte ihr sein Kinn auf die Schulter.

Jordan ließ ihre Finger über seine Oberarme gleiten und sie wiegten sich im Takt der Musik sanft hin und her. Sie genossen den Moment und waren völlig entspannt. Jordan schloss ihre Augen.

"Woody?"

"Hm?"

"Was empfindet du wirklich für mich?"

Er zögerte. "Das weißt du."

"Sag es mir... Bitte." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Warum musste sie ihn so quälen? Woody fühlte sich schutzlos und verletzbar.

"Ich liebe dich", meinte er schließlich leise. Jordan erwiderte eine Weile nichts. Sie hatte sich entschieden, und doch fiel es ihr schwer, die Angst davor, verletzt zu werden, einfach so abzulegen. Sie lächelte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Woody zog sie näher an sich heran und erwiderte den Kuss. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Jordan legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ganz langsam tanzten sie weiter, schienen sich in der Bewegung des anderen zu verlieren.

Woody wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Jordan wirkte so zerbrechlich in seinen Armen und er hatte Angst, sie zu verletzen. Unbewusst spannten sich seine Muskeln an.

Jordan wich ein Stück zurück und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Was ist?"

Woody machte ein gequältes Gesicht.

"Das hier ist..." Er seufzte. "Ich habe Angst, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, und das hier kaputt zu machen."

Jordan zog ihn wieder zu sich heran und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Dann halt mich einfach fest und sag gar nichts."

-----------------------------

Jordan wusste nicht, wie sie später zu ihr nach Hause gekommen waren.

Leise lachend schloss sie die Tür auf und sie stolperten in ihre Wohnung. Woody schob sie sanft von innen gegen die Tür. Jordan genoss es, seine warmen Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Woody fuhr ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken und zog sie zu sich. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Ohne von einander abzulassen taumelten sie rückwärts Richtung Schlafzimmer. Die Schuhe hatten sie bereits bei der Tür abgelegt, und nach und nach ließen sie eine verräterische Spur Kleidungsstücke zurück, bis sie schließlich in Jordans Bett landeten.

-----------------------------

Ein Geräusch ließ Jordan hochschrecken. Sie öffnete orientierungslos ihre Augen um etwas zu erkennen, doch es war dunkel um sie herum.

Ein leises Scharren drängte sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Metallisch. Aufdringlich.

Bilder zogen durch ihren Kopf. Erinnerungen an diese brutalen Hände, das höhnische Lachen und die erniedrigenden Tritte, die man ihr verpasst hatte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken glitt Jordan aus dem Bett und kauerte sich reflexartig in der Ecke neben der kalten Wand zusammen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Sie war schweißgebadet vor Angst. Da war es wieder. Dieses ihr nur allzu vertraute Scharren. Und dann war da dieses blendende Licht, als ob es sie verbrennen wollte. Eine schwarze Silhouette tauchte in dem gleißenden Licht auf. Von panischer Angst erfüllt vergrub Jordan ihren Kopf in den Knien und krallte sich an ihren Oberarmen fest.

"Jordan?"

Er sollte nur nicht näher kommen... Vielleicht, wenn sie nur fest genug daran glaubte, würde sie gleich aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen.

"Jordan!" Eine Hand griff nach ihr. Mit einem Aufschrei zuckte sie zurück. Dann griffen zwei starke, warme Hände nach ihr und schüttelten sie, zwangen sie, ihr Gegenüber anzusehen.

"Komm zu dir! Ich bin's doch nur..."

Als Jordan ihn erkannte, sah sie völlig überrascht und verwirrt aus. "Woody...?"

Und dann erst kam die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurück.

"Ich... ich dachte, du..." All die angestaute Angst und die Gefühle der letzten Wochen brachen plötzlich über ihr zusammen. Sie begann zu zittern und Woody zog sie zu sich. Schluchzend und von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt krallte sie sich an seinem T-Shirt fest.

"Schh...", murmelte Woody und strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare. Wie ein kleines Kind wog er sie sanft hin und her. Für einen Moment war es ihm, als wären sie wieder in diesem dunklen Keller und er hätte sie eben erst gefunden.

Als sich das Schluchzen nach einer unendlich langen Weile legte, hob Woody vorsichtig ihren Kopf an.

"Hey", flüsterte er. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", wisperte sie verwirrt. "Es war so dunkel, und dann war da wieder dieses Geräusch, und das Licht..." Sie sprach immer schneller.

"Ganz ruhig", bremste Woody sie. "Ich war bloß im Bad gewesen. Mehr nicht..."

Jordan sah ihn an und brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie seine Worte begriffen hatte. _Er_ hatte das Scharren verursacht, und das Licht. Sonst nichts.

Und dann begriff auch Woody. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen, ihre nächtlichen Besuche, der dringende Wunsch, wieder zu arbeiten, und jetzt das... Sie hatte ein Trauma. Sie hatte panische Angst vor der Dunkelheit - und sie hatte es vor ihnen allen verborgen.

"Oh Gott, Jordan...", murmelte er. "Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt...?"

Jordan lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

"Ich habe gedacht, ich schaffe das auch alleine." Erneut liefen ihr Tränen über die Wange.

Woody konnte sie verstehen. Wie sehr musste es ihr Selbstbewusstsein verletzt haben? Diese zwei Männer hatten sie gebrochen, sie, die sonst so starke Jordan. Hatten sie erniedrigt, gedemütigt und fast zu Tode gequält.

"Das erwartete doch keiner von dir..." Woody suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du einfach über all das redest, was man dir angetan hat."

"Das habe ich doch schon alles Simmons erzählt." In ihrer Stimme schwang Resignation mit.

Und dann verstand Woody die volle Tragweite der Situation. Er hatte Simmons Aufzeichnung gelesen. Der Sergeant hatte Jordan hauptsächlich über die Täter ausgefragt - ob sie sie wiedererkennen würde und ob sie Gespräche belauscht hätte. Und nur nebenbei nach dem, was man ihr angetan hatte. Und das hatte Jordan die letzten Tage unausgesprochen mit sich herumgeschleppt. Niemand hatte sich wirklich dafür interessiert, weil alle sie für stark genug hielten.

"Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht da war, um deine Aussage zu protokollieren. Simmons war mir zuvorgekommen. Er hatte von Anfang an nur an die Festnahme gedacht", erklärte Woody ihr. Er könnte sich ohrfeigen. Wieso hatte er ihre Fassade nicht durchschaut? Schon als sie mitten in der Nacht bei ihm aufgetaucht war, hätte er etwas ahnen müssen.

"Es war doch nicht deine Schuld." Jordan griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war völlig erschöpft.

Woody strich ihr eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Das nicht. Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte dich eher darum gebeten mir zu erzählen, was denn eigentlich passiert ist. Ich wollte dich nur nicht drängen..."

Jordan schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Selbst wenn du gefragt hättest... Ich wollte dich nicht auch noch damit belasten. Du hast schon viel zu viel für mich getan."

"Nur weil ich aus Wisconsin komme, heißt das nicht, dass ich naiv bin, Jordan."

Jordan seufzte. "Ich weiß."

"Also komm." Er stand auf und zog hielt ihr eine Hand hin. "Erzähl es mir. Du kannst dir Zeit lassen. Aber wenn du diese Angst jemals überwinden willst, dann musst du darüber reden."

Jordan griff nach seiner Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Bett. Jordan kuschelte sich an ihn und dann begann sie, zu erzählen.

Ab und zu rollten ihr Tränen über das Gesicht, die Woody ihr sanft wegstrich. Manchmal, wenn die Erinnerung sie einholte, streichelte er ihr über den Rücken und bewahrte sie davor, sich darin zu verlieren. Es tat ihr gut, endlich über all das zu sprechen, was passiert war.

Irgendwann im Morgengrauen wurden ihre Worte weniger, bis sie schließlich verstummte. Sie fühlte sich leer. Und das erste Mal wurde sie sich dessen bewusst, dass man ihr dort in der Dunkelheit etwas genommen hatte. Ihre Stärke, ihre Kraft. Und die musste sie erst wieder finden.

Eingehüllt in die Wärme und Zuneigung von Woodys Armen schlief sie schließlich ein. Sie spürte, dass er das Loch in ihrer Seele wieder füllen würde. Nach und nach. Mit viel Geduld.

Und Liebe.

**Ende**


End file.
